The Truth Behind Evil
by Tiro
Summary: There was one person important to the Dark Lord in the past. His name was Alexander Viator. But who was he, if not our own Harry Potter? Time-travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: Harry Potter thought his life could not get worse. How wrong he was. Follow him to a life he could never imagine; protector to the young Tom Riddle! Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well. Quite Dark!Harry

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

-o-

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter, fifteen years old, woke up abruptly and sat up on his bed. He glanced around the room and then slightly relaxed. Then he remembered his dream and got up from bed. He had dreamt about that dreadful night in the Ministry again.

It had been three weeks since Sirius died, and he was back at the Dursleys. Ever since he had arrived there he had not gotten one single letter from any of his friends, or anyone else for that matter. He growled slightly as he thought of that; Dumbledore must have told them he 'needed' to be alone. He sighed after a while and looked at the time; nearly four in the morning. Hedwig hooted to him and he went over to her cage.

"Hi," he whispered and scratched her head a bit. "Want to go out hunting?"

Almost like she could sense his sadness, the wise owl curled up and nicked his finger tenderly.

"Thanks," he said and sat down.

Hedwig left the stick and landed softly on his shoulder. She looked on as he began with a sigh doing an essay since he could not sleep.

-o-

Voldemort paced his room, staring at the envelope he had received just a few minutes ago. His birth name was written on it with poison green ink and he recognized the writing. Merlin only knows he had seen the handwriting so many times and admired it. The Dark Lord slowly let one hand touch the envelope and stroke over the writing. The ink was not old, and it was that that made him both terrified and strangely enough, hopeful.

"Alexander…" he whispered.

-o-

Harry was startled from his homework when an owl flew into his room. He looked at the owl and did not recognize it. It dropped a thick envelope in front of him, and he offered it some water, not knowing what else to do. The owl drank a little, hooted its thanks and then left.

Harry looked at his own snow-white owl that also happened to stare after the unknown owl, and said:

"Well, that wasn't expected." Hedwig hooted her agreement.

He opened the envelope and out fell a letter first. He picked it up and began to read:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You are hereby requested to attend to the reading of Sirius Black's will at 25th of July at eleven a.m. As we of the Gringotts staff have just been informed of your godfather's death, we offer our deepest condolences for your loss._

_Also, of the wishes on Mr Black's side, if his death was to occur before you turn seventeen he requested you would be offered to become of legal age. The following parchments in this envelope are papers on your declaration of age. Sign them if you wish to and they will automatically come one copy to Gringotts and one to the Ministry. As soon as you have signed them, you are an adult in the society of the Wizarding World. Once signed, no one can make it undone._

_If you have any questions, it is just to write and ask me, Ranglook._

_If it is not too much of a trouble, you can come to Gringotts at the day for the reading one hour earlier, so you and I may discuss your other vaults._

_With much sorrow and regret,_

_Ranglook, Chief of Gringotts Bank_

Harry looked at the letter with wide eyes. Then they narrowed in anger and he stepped up. That Dumbledore, keeping things away from him as usual! He probably did not want Harry there on the reading and the teen growled. And what other vaults? He had not been informed of any other vault than the one he got money from; had the old headmaster kept that from him as well? He knew the man was trying to manipulate him, mould him into the perfect weapon and only after Sirius died Harry realized how stupid he was for listening on Dumbledore. He paced around the room in anger, and Hedwig flew to her stick again. It took the teen a good ten minutes to calm down and then looked at his desk. The letter and envelope laid there and he decided to screw all of this. 'Screw Dumbledore', he thought. 'I'm sick of being a toy to the Light.'

He almost threw himself over the envelope and shook out the parchments. He read them through and then signed his name on the places Ranglook even had pointed out to him; otherwise he would not have found every place. As soon as he finished, the parchments filed into a neat pile and disappeared. The raven-haired teen looked blankly at the desk for a while, and then realized with a start he was an adult. He thought of what to do, not really used to this kind of freedom. He looked around the room and thought: 'Well, for starters, get out of here!'

He looked at his owl with a smile and said:

"How about we get out of here, Hedwig?"

-o-

It had been ridiculously easy to get away from the Order members guarding the house and Harry had gone a few blocks before he took the Night Bus to London. He had waited a day before he left, as the Dursleys had been gone and would return until the evening. He had only stayed long enough when they came back to tell them he was not coming back. None of them had complained and he had quietly left, all of his things shrunken in his pocket and Hedwig on his shoulder.

He had put himself under a glamour so that Stan on the Night Bus would not recognize him. He was currently lying on a bed in the horrible bus, trying to relax. He was exposing himself to danger, he knew that but did not care. He felt more freedom than he had ever done and felt happy for the first time since he had seen his godfather die.

"Where in London are you going to jump off?" Stan asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, please," Harry replied and then turned to Hedwig. He was not in the mood to converse.

At the moment, he looked like a twenty-year old brown-haired man with blue eyes and his scar hidden. He wore a normal black robe so that no one would connect him and Privet Drive with the Dursleys once they discovered he was gone. He was brought out of his thoughts as the white owl rubbed her head against his palm and smiled. The owl seemed to want to stick with him for a bit. He appreciated the company. She was much better than anyone else at the moment.

They dropped him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron and he stepped inside with Hedwig perched on his shoulder. The barkeeper looked up and greeted him.

"I need a room," Harry said.

"For how long?" Tom asked.

"A month."

The barkeeper nodded and looked through his log. Then he pressed a key in Harry's hand and said:

"Room number five."

"Thank you."

The teen left before Tom could answer. Tom looked after the youngster and then shook his head. Everyone was so impatient these days.

-o-

It took Harry a few days to get used to his freedom. Tom greeted him on the morning after he had arrived, but looked a bit puzzled since Harry had come to the pub around three in the morning and was up by eight. To be honest, Harry had not been able to fall asleep that night at all; instead he had paced the room waiting for a more reasonable time to go down for breakfast.

On the third day, he ventured out into the Diagon Alley. The meeting at Gringotts was not until the day after, but the teen needed to think and he had been isolated himself enough. Even though he did not want to talk with anyone, he was sick of feeling alone. The place was crowded as usual, despite the news that Voldemort was back. He looked around the crowding stores and decided to go somewhere he thought he never would: Knockturn Alley. It had been already earlier that year that he had begun interesting himself for Dark Arts and things the Golden Boy should not do, even though Dark Arts were associated with Voldemort. Dumbledore would probably have locked him inside a cupboard if he had voiced this interest of his out aloud.

He snuck into the alley and quickly threw some other glamour on himself. Now he had long, black hair and golden eyes. His skin was pale and he had an earring in his left ear that looked like a rune. Those who read Ancient Runes would know it stood for 'dark'; he knew it was a classic one but the truth was that he had seen very few runes, and this one was one of them. He had changed his normal robes to a midnight-blue colour and a black cloak over that with a big hood he immediately dragged over his head. No one would question him here, and if they did he would hex them without consequences. He walked along the street, people moving away from him. They stared after him with wide eyes but he paid no mind. He had to control himself so not the grin would come to his lips. Pretending to be dark was so much fun! But was he really pretending anymore?

The teen in disguise came to the old store he had accidentally come to when he was twelve, Borgin & Burkes, and stepped inside. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Lucius Malfoy with his son in tow but that was the only thing that indicated his surprise over seeing the elder Malfoy outside Azkaban. Strangely enough he could not even summon any normal hatred against the two Malfoys. Mr Borgin almost floated over to him and said:

"May I help you?"

"Nothing at the moment," Harry answered with his deep and chilling voice, not even bothering looking at the man.

Lucius and Draco turned to look at him. He swept past them to the section of books, ignoring all three. He scanned his eyes over the titles, barely interested as most of them were 'legal' books. He took out one and flipped through it before returning it to its place. He almost laughed as he thought of what Dumbledore would do if he saw Harry in a store with dark items. He glanced briefly when Draco entered the same section, but the blonde just did as he did. Scanning the titles and looking bored. He did notice the teen glancing in his direction more than once, but he did not turn around to look back. He wished he had Hedwig with him; she was a good company and according to Remus and Sirius she had quite a fearsome glare.

Harry moved to the dusty monitors, wrinkling his noise slightly and looked at the necklaces. His eyes widened with interest at one in particular. It was a thick and heavy silver chain and the jewellery itself was a snake in emerald and silver. Harry felt he wanted it badly. Below it there was a note that said: _Can only be worn by Parselmouths_. He chuckled, drawing Mr Borgin's attention again. This time, the teen in disguise turned and said:

"May I have a closer look at this one?"

The man behind the disk paled and Lucius look to see what. When he saw the item, he paled a little as well.

"Sir, you must understand that only those with the ability of Parseltongue can wear it, let alone touch it," the clerk said. "Otherwise it sucks out your soul. It has already killed countless people through time."

"Just bring it out," Harry said, bored. "You do it, or else I blast the glass away and take it out myself."

Mr Borgin complied, looking slightly confused over his desire to see the necklace, and the two Malfoys looked at him with slightly wide eyes. The clerk carefully levitated it to the disk, and said:

"It will be not on my responsibility if you touch it."

Harry ignored him, concentrating only on the necklace. He felt his magic swirl as he looked at the necklace. In his excitement, a hiss of delight came out from his mouth. The clerk jerked away and the elder Malfoy took a step back. 'This aura is so like the Dark Lord,' Lucius noted with sweat covering his forehead. The teen in disguise hardly noticed he had shifted over to Parseltongue:

-Beautiful…-

The two males stepped away from him even more but he did not notice. Harry took the necklace in his hands, and smiled as the necklace vibrated in his hands. This feeling was so wonderful, despite it being dark. It filled his heart, completing it and easing his sorrow. His smile made the other two by the disk shrink away a little bit more. His golden eyes were almost shining, and the only thing Lucius could think of was that telling Voldemort about this man.

"How much?" he said to Mr Borgin, almost breathlessly but not taking his eyes from the necklace.

"Ten Galleons," the clerk said. At Harry's look, he continued, "No one would buy it otherwise."

The teen in disguise let ten Galleons fall down to the desk and exited without another word, the necklace already being put around his neck. The door closed, leaving three people to look after the stranger that had just touched Salazar Slytherin's necklace without dying.

-o-

Around ten the next day, Harry moved into the coolness of Gringotts and got up to one of the desks. He still had his glamour on, the one from the day before and said to the goblin:

"I'm here to meet Ranglook."

The goblin looked at him and then called to see if the chief was free. It turned back and said:

"Mr Potter?"

"Yes? I'm wearing a glamour," the teen replied.

The goblin looked at him with amusement. It could not help but add:

"Your aura has changed quite a bit."

"But you have stayed the same, aura and looks, all since I met you, Griphook," Harry replied without missing a beat.

The goblin looked at him in surprise, but then smirked and led him to a door. Griphook pushed it open and the teen nodded his thanks before entering. Ranglook looked up from his papers and said:

"Mr Potter."

Harry let the glamour drop and sat down with an affirmative nod. Harry had noted that he was no longer so comfortable dropping his charms and showing who he really was. He only hoped he could put the glamours on again soon.

"Now when you are an adult, you have gained access to your family vaults", the goblin said. "It says here you have had no knowledge of them, and that Albus Dumbledore has taken care of them so far."

Harry snorted when Ranglook had said 'taken care of'. The goblin looked up at the sound and a faint smile touched its lips. Seemed like the Golden Boy was no longer a fan of Albus Dumbledore.

"Has he been able to access any of my money?" the teen asked, referring to the old wizard while he drummed his fingers on the arm rest.

"No," Ranglook said. "They have not been touched since your parents died, though it seems like Dumbledore tried."

"Bloody old coot," Harry growled.

Ranglook looked fairly amused at the insult and it was with a chuckle that the goblin continued:

"You have inherited the three Potter vaults, the four properties the Potters owned and a strange account as well."

"A strange account?"

"Belonging to an Alexander Viator," Ranglook said and checked over his papers. "Apparently, he is a relative of the Potters, but a very distant one, and your father inherited his vault."

"How much did this man have?"

"Around 3 million Galleons," Ranglook said. "And he was quite young when he died."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the goblin, but also noted that the goblin did not seem to believe this Alexander Viator was dead. Ranglook looked up at him and said:

"The gathered amount of money of the Potter vaults goes up to around 10 million Galleons, and together with the four properties, you are a very rich man, Mr Potter."

The teen thought he would faint. He grabbed onto the desk while the goblin looked on.

"You seem shocked," it remarked calmly.

"I have never owned much money," Harry replied with a dreamy look. "It will take a bit to realize all of this."

Ranglook chuckled yet again at this comment and Harry leaned back in the chair, happy that Dumbledore did not know the contents and had not been able to take over the money. Meanwhile Ranglook pondered over the earring he had seen the teen wearing while in disguise. He recognized it very well; it had belonged to Alexander Viator.

"The reading of the will is not until another half-hour," the goblin said after a while, glancing at the teen while he tried to figure out why Harry had that particular earring.

"Do I have to be me in person?" Harry said and looked at the goblin. He had no big desire to do so.

Ranglook looked thoughtful.

"No, not really," it said at last. "I can arrange so it looks like someone else will gather your inherited things."

"Can it be me with glamour?"

"Yes. Just a name and then we'll be going."

"Just say Mr Viator."

The goblin smirked and nodded, while thinking back in the past when he first had met this strange Alexander Viator and remembered one particular sentence:

"_Just say Mr Viator."_

-o-

Harry slipped into the room with his hood up and his glamour firmly in place. Almost the whole Order was there and he growled softly. Ranglook had not been able to stop them, since there was no order not to allow them.

As he entered, the Order turned to look at him. He placed himself at the furthest back, in the shadows. He saw the Malfoys sitting as far away the Order they could, and they shoot venomous glares at each other. Harry shook his head at them.

The old goblin looked at them and coughed to get their attention.

"While we are in this room, or in Gringotts, there will be no attacking each other," it said. "Whoever may be called up, we will not tolerate a fight erupting."

They all mumbled their agreements and the goblin started:

"If this will is to be read, I, Sirius Black, must have passed on abruptly. Either by my own stupidity or someone else's fault. My will be absolute; no one can change it."

At this, some in the Order glanced uncertainly at each other. Dumbledore looked confident though, and had a satisfied smile on his lips. Harry was tempted to hex him. The goblin coughed once more and began reading the will:

"I hereby will three-thousand Galleons to Remus Lupin. Moony, buy yourself some new robes."

The werewolf went over, slightly unsteady, to sign and accept the money while Harry looked on. Poor Remus. He walked back and sat down next to Tonks, his eyes blank but filled with hurt and pain.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, I hereby will one-thousand Galleons and you and your mother is back at the Black tapestry. You two deserve it, Nympha."

The woman stumbled up and signed while her tears threatened to fall. She fell back to the seat.

"To Narcissa Black, my cousin, I hereby will the summer-house in Wales", the goblin continued. "Put it to good use."

The Order sent murderous glares as the blonde woman went over and signed. Harry could not raise any hatred towards her as she looked a bit paler than usual. Maybe she had a little emotions left for her dead cousin. She turned back and almost ran to her seat. Lucius placed a calming hand on her shoulder and Draco looked nervously at his mother. Harry looked away and concentrated on the goblin. It met the teen's eyes and Harry knew it was coming. And soon enough, the old goblin coughed to get their attention and read out:

"To Harry Potter I will the rest of my money, Grimmauld Place and all the items inside, and the two summer houses in Scotland. Use it well, my little Prongslet…"

The goblin looked up just as Dumbledore was about to speak, maybe to claim it, and said:

"As Mr Potter is not present, Ranglook asked Mr Viator to accept on Mr Potter's behalf. Mr Viator, Ranglook gave you his full confidence. Do not break it."

"Would never dream of it," Harry answered and got up from the chair.

The Order turned around and looked at him while Lucius narrowed his eyes; he recognized the voice but from where? The hood fell from his face and he walked forward. When they saw the cold, golden eyes the Order rose up and went for their wands.

"No fighting," the goblin said. "Proceed, Mr Viator."

Harry continued and signed carefully.

"Will you inform Mr Potter directly after this?" the goblin asked and the teen in disguise looked up at it.

"Of course," he replied with the unique dialect he had chosen. "I will go there immediately."

The Malfoy males froze and Lucius remembered this particular voice, those special eyes. It was the same man that had bought the necklace at Borgin & Burkes yesterday! Why was Potter with such a dangerous man?

Harry stepped down and pulled the hood over his pale face, ignoring most of the people in the room. He stopped by the werewolf though. Remus looked up at him with tired eyes and to their surprises, the pale man smiled slightly and said quietly:

"Harry sends a hello, Mr Lupin. He misses you."

They hardly noticed that he a moment later was gone.

-o-

"A man who is can speak Parseltongue you say?"

Lucius nodded, not moving from his kneeling position. Voldemort looked thoughtfully at the blonde and said:

"Did he have golden eyes?"

Lucius whipped his head up with wide eyes. He stared at the Dark Lord. The man put his head in his hands and said:

"Oh Merlin…"

"What is wrong, my lord?" Snape asked, as he was the only other Death Eater present.

Voldemort rose up abruptly and said:

"He's here… oh my god, he's alive."

"What do you mean?" the blonde Malfoy asked.

"Let me guess the rest of this man's look," Voldemort said with a faint smile. That nearly gave Lucius a heart attack; Voldemort was not the type that smiled. "Raven hair to his waist, pale skin matching his eyes, dressed normally in midnight-blue robes with black cloaks, a black ring with a red stone and an earring with the rune for 'dark'. Am I right?"

"Yes," Lucius breathed.

"That was… is, I guess I should say, the favourite disguise of a friend of mine. Let me guess; his last name was Viator?"

-o-

Harry sighed as he looked around. He had been trying to clean up one of the summer houses Sirius had willed him but the house was full of dark items.

It had been two weeks since the reading, and Harry had done some drastic changes. He had used some illegal spells to permanently change certain things about him. Gone was his glasses and scrawny body. He now looked a bit more like a sixteen-year old.

He had changed his hair so it now was reaching his shoulder-blades, and it was much smoother now, and was dressed in a midnight-blue robe to match his now icy eyes. He had put a glamour over his eyes so that no one would recognize him. To most people when he was in Diagon Alley, he was just another dark person and not the perfect Harry Potter, the saviour of the world. They avoided him but he paid them no mind. He was mostly in Knockturn Alley, since it was there he could make the most business. He remembered when he had been to Borgin & Burkes once more:

_Harry stepped inside the dark store and sighed when he saw the Malfoys once again. This time he had Hedwig perched on his shoulder, a light contrast against his dark looks. Draco turned around and widened his eyes when he saw the pale man. Lucius did as well, but the clerk shone up and said:_

"_Ah, Mr Viator. I got your letter!"_

_It seemed like Lucius had lost all blood in his face and he was staring openly at Harry. The teen in disguise chose to ignore the blonde man. _

"_How lucky," Harry answered dryly. "I presume you accept my offer?"_

"_Of course, good sire," Mr Borgin said. "No man like me would say no to items you have so carefully described. Let us go in the back and make up."_

_Harry swept past the two Malfoys and Hedwig hooted to him. He scratched her head and said:_

"_That's why I told you to stay in my room."_

_The owl hooted again and he sighed._

"_You would have had a much better time with Harry," he said. "This is the last warning."_

_The owl did not move from him. _

"_Fine," he said. "Don't blame me when you're bored later."_

_He moved behind the clerk, and the snow-white owl curled up on his shoulder._

He had made a name out of himself already, as Mr Viator and his strange and rare items. The earring from his glamour from those days was now real and hung in his earlobe. The necklace he had bought hung around his neck. He had the Black family ring on him, as well as the Potter with another ring that had followed with the name Alexander Viator. It had been a black ring with a red stone in the middle. Harry had not found out what it was made of, or who this Alexander Viator really was. It was official that the man was dead, but somehow Ranglook's behaviour had made him unsure that the man was gone forever.

He stretched and decided to get outside for a bit. He put on his best cloak, made sure he had both wands with him (he had bought a custom-made one in Knockturn Alley) and took a final look at himself. He was about to move out when something fell down from a shelf.

A small stone. Harry crouched down and looked at it. Was it dangerous or not? He waved his wand over it, and detected no magic. He took it in his hand and suddenly everything went black.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter one done! Although a bit short, but whatever!

New story, time-travel! Tell me what you like!

Chapter two: where did Harry end up?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: Harry Potter thought his life could not get worse. How wrong he was. Follow him to a life he could never imagine; protector to the young Tom Riddle! Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

-o-

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke up and groaned. He sat up and looked around. He was still in the summer house but it was clean and he could hear voices. Quickly, he scrambled out from the house and Apparated away. Apparently there were no wards towards that, and the teen was happy for it. He showed up near London and took out his wand.

"Tempus," he said with a quiet voice.

The numbers showed up and he stared.

"15th of August 1940?"

-o-

Harry finished his letter, tied it to the owl and watched it fly out from the open window. He looked around the room he had rent at the Leaky Cauldron and sat down on his bed with a sigh. He was lucky he always kept the most important things with him at all time, like documents, valued possessions and money. He had a special money bag he had requested from Ranglook; he could withdraw how much he wanted from his vault to this bag. And even though he had travelled to the past it did not look like it had stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief for that. Unfortunately he had lost the three rings he had, but he guessed it would only see weird out if he had the rings while three other persons had the rings as well.

The letter he had just written and sent away was to the current headmaster of Hogwarts, professor Dippet, with the request to start there. He had written that he was an orphan that had been home-schooled until his parents died a few weeks ago. He had no one else, and would like to go to the ancient school. Now he could only hope he was going to be let in.

Harry rose up from the bed and studied his face in the mirror. He looked nothing like he used to, for which he was glad for. He did not like to look like the perfect 'Golden Boy'. He thought of his life in the future and the only one he found himself missing was Remus. And maybe Tonks; she was quite funny. All the others were too… Dumbledore-influenced. His friends were not even on his mind; he always lost his self-control when he thought too much on them. Absently he pulled lightly on his earring before thinking he should probably get a ring of some sort; he had looked more like a pure-blood when he had his rings. He looked closer on his pale face and made sure his scar was hidden. He would do anything to make it disappear. He dragged his hands through his hair and went to the bed again. He fell down on it and curled up.

He did not even have Hedwig as a company; with that thought he curled up tighter despite his now grown and healthy body and held his knees close to his chest. He vowed that he could take extra care of her when he came back. _When_, he tried to think, not _if_.

-o-

Armand Dippet looked at the letter with a thoughtful face. Home-schooled children were not unusual, but never that they only had their parents. They usually had aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. Nonetheless, he had a decision to make.

As he took a parchment he muttered to himself:

"Viator… strange name. Alexander Viator."

-o-

It had not taken Harry very long to figure out the mystery of Alexander Viator. He had read the documents and discovered that the account for Alexander Viator suddenly stopped in 1941, and had been opened in 1940. He realized it was probably all planned, that he had been this person all along. It seemed like it was fate that he would go back, and also fate that something would happen 1941. But his question was how on Earth had he earned 3 million Galleons in one year? He was set to find that out, and did not worry too much about getting home. He was sure that Hedwig would be fine for a while; she could always go to Remus. She would not mind if he was gone for a while, and he would make up for it later when he came back.

-o-

**First September 1940**

Twelve-year old Tom Riddle looked out the window from the train; he had been waiting for this all summer. To get back to Hogwarts. He had already changed into his school uniform and was nearly bouncing on the set. Opposite to him was his friend, Abraxas Malfoy who was two years older than him. Even though Tom was a half-blood so to speak, many of the Slytherins had accepted him because of his eagerness to learn about Dark Arts and his interest in pure-blooded wizards and witches. But even though they were his friends they could not do anything against the rest of the houses and the orphanage he was forced to live in. Last year he had been teased mercilessly by Gryffindors because of his small size and his non-magical name and had only gotten away thanks to Abraxas.

"What's wrong, Tom?" Abraxas asked.

"Nothing," the boy answered. "Just happy to be back."

"Did the Muggles do anything to you?" the teen said fiercely, knowing fully how awful they were.

"Nothing but the usual," he answered. "No hitting though; they got afraid of your warning. Thanks for that."

"My pleasure."

Suddenly there was a knock and they turned to the door.

"It's open!" Abraxas called out.

It opened uncertainly, a head came in sight and Tom could only stare. The unknown teen had raven hair and icy blue eyes with a strange earring in his ear. He wore black robes that made his already pale skin look white. His expression was curious though and made his cold eyes appear a bit warmer. Tom felt a wave of reassuring magic wash over him, and realized with a start it was the unknown teen's strange aura.

"Hi," the teen said uncertainly. "Sorry to bother but all the other compartments are full and the students in them are too noisy. Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," Abraxas said.

The teen was around 15 or 16, Tom figured and looked on as he dragged his trunk in and sat down.

"I don't recognize you," Abraxas said thoughtfully with a tilted head as he studied the older teen.

"I haven't been here before," the teen answered. "My parents… died a few weeks ago and professor Dippet was nice enough to let me in to Hogwarts in such short notice."

The blonde teen nodded at his explanation. He stretched out a hand and said:

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy by the way."

The older teen took it and said:

"Alexander Viator."

"Viator; strange name but a nice one. This is my friend, Tom Riddle. He may be young but don't underestimate him."

Alexander turned to Tom and shook his hand as well. Tom never looked away once someone looked at him and the teen's eyes seemed to warm up even more.

"Quite fierce eyes you have there, Tom," Alexander commented. "Like a blazing fire."

Tom widened his eyes and Abraxas laughed at the expression. Alexander laughed as well and said:

"Just speaking aloud. I do that a lot, sorry."

"It's alright," Tom answered.

Suddenly there was a hiss from outside and a pearly white snake slithered inside through the not entirely closed door. While the others who shrank away a bit, though Tom were curious, Alexander shone up and said:

"There you are, Nagini! Where did you go, you silly girl?"

The snake slithered up to the seat and then settled into Alexander's lap. Tom was not so surprised when he heard the snake hiss:

-I was hunting for something good but there wasn't anything… only some noisy students but you told me not to eat any noisy students no matter how much I wanted to.-

To Tom's surprise, Alexander laughed and replied:

"I'll give you something good later."

'Is he a Parseltongue?' the smallest of them wondered.

"You like snakes?" he asked out loud, not taking his eyes off the strange snake.

"I love them. They are loyal to their owners and good companions," Alexander said and rubbed the snake's scaly head. Nagini hissed in delight and closed her eyes. "My mother wanted to give me an owl for my birthday but I wanted a snake. She didn't approve but my father was delighted. I got money and found this lovely lady."

"Can I touch her?" the boy asked, breathlessly.

"Of course," the older teen replied. "Just rub her head; she loves that."

And that was how Tom Riddle first met the snake Nagini, who later became his beloved familiar.

-o-

(A/N Harry is Alexander from now on, or else it will be confusing)

Alexander was shocked as he first met with his future enemy. He certainly did not give off the aura of the killer the teen had grown to know. Alexander was currently waiting for his turn to get sorted, with professor Dippet by his side. They stood in the corridor outside the Great Hall, as Alexander would have been uncomfortable being sorted along with eleven-year olds. Nagini was curled loosely around his neck, hidden from anyone's view with a well-placed charm on the teen's side. He felt her tongue flipping out and licking his cheek in a comforting manner and he almost smiled. He did not expect to have his enemy's snake either and thought back on when he had found her:

_Alexander was wandering around in Knockturn Alley, dressed in a black robe that hid his face. He had been shopping for his new school year, and was now just strolling around. He saw a store for familiars and stepped inside; he had certainly missed Hedwig and hoped a pet maybe could cheer him up._

_The clerk looked at him while she was serving another customer. He looked around before going towards the snake section. Listening to what snakes had to say was quite fun from time to time. He walked along the cages, listening to them as the snakes argued back and forth._

_-Quiet,- one of them finally hissed._

_-Don't tell us to be quiet!- another one replied straight away._

_-He understands…-_

_The snakes grew quiet and Alexander smiled from underneath his hood. He walked up to the cage that held a pearly white snake and spoke:_

_-Greetings.-_

_The other snakes let out something akin to gasps and the beautiful snake looked at the teen._

_-You don't seem to be surprised,- it pointed out._

_-I've been able to understand snakes as long as I can remember,- Alexander replied._

_The white snake looked at him for a long time, and not once did his eyes turn away._

_-You are a worthy speaker,- it declared after a while._

_-Am I?- the teen said with a slight smile. -Wow, first time I'm complimented it's by a snake. Not that I'm complaining.-_

_Alexander noted the snake was trying to get up and out from the cage. He nudged the lid open and the snake immediately settled itself on his shoulders._

_-Erm, does this mean you want to come with me?-_

_-What else?- the snake replied. -My name is Nagini, by the way.-_

_-Alexander Viator.-_

Alexander remembered the clerk had been a bit frightened when the teen came with Nagini. Apparently, Nagini had bitten all her previous owners since they did not feed her properly. Alexander made sure she had food and let her explore when she felt like it.

She curled around him just a bit tighter in her sort of hugging and Alexander relaxed.

-o-

As the sorting ended but the hat was not brought away the chatter began. It grew louder and louder since there was no headmaster to tell them, and Dumbledore did little to try calming them down; he was just standing there by the sorting hat with a gentle smile on his face. Finally the headmaster came inside and said:

"Everyone, settle down!"

It took around a minute but soon it was quiet.

"Welcome to another year in Hogwarts. This year we will have a transfer student who will begin his sixth year here. Treat Alexander Viator with respect and he will do so as well."

They all craned there necks to get a look at the newcomer, especially someone with that kind of name. Tom looked as Alexander descended down the stairs and walked along the tables to the sorting hat. To the boy the teen looked like a true pure-blood as he strode down with his head high and the robe swishing around his ankles. The newcomer looked at the teacher holding the sorting hat warily before he sat down.

Alexander sighed as he thought: 'I never imagined I had to be sorted again. Maybe this time I will end up in a house I feel comfortable in.' The Transfiguration teacher put the hat on his head and Alexander heard a voice say:

"_Aah, what do we have here? A want to help and a sharp mind. This should be interesting. You value loyalty and want true friends."_

'Where do you suggest I should go then?' Alexander replied.

"_Gryffindor is out of the question, since I feel you have no big feelings for their kind of loyalty."_

'No kidding,' the teen muttered. The hat laughed quietly before continuing:

"_Hufflepuff is not the house for you, so that leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. However, Ravenclaw tends to keep to themselves, so my conclusion is Slytherin."_

'Slytherin?'

"_Have you heard of that house?"_

'Cunningness and loyalty to your friends. Pride and pure-blood. One of the houses that has kept old traditions alive while inviting new ones inside.'

"_Good,"_ the sorting hat said. _"You have the mind of a true Slytherin, so rest assured. I'm sure your heart's betrayal will be healed by your new friends in SLYTHERIN!"_

The last word was shouted out. The teen had widened his eyes as he heard the hat say _'your heart's betrayal will be healed by your new friends'_ but he got up from the chair nonetheless and gave the hat back. The clapping in the hall was feeble but he hardly noticed. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Tom smile at him, a childish smile and Alexander could not help but smile back. He walked with his calm strides to the Slytherin table and sat down by the table with Tom who said:

"Welcome to the Slytherins."

"Thank you," Alexander replied. "Do I look like one?"

Tom looked him over and smiled his charming smile again.

"A true pure-blood," he answered. "I like the earring you have."

The older one pulled on it lightly and said:

"My… mother loved Ancient Runes and thought 'dark' would fit me. She said the whole me was dark."

At dark, Tom looked at him more closely. Then he said:

"Well, you certainly dress dark."

Alexander chuckled at that and Abraxas came to them.

"Nott and Parkinson are too loud," he complained and sat down.

The food soon appeared and Abraxas began lass on Tom's plate.

"And remember, Tom, you will eat everything I put up."

"Abraxas, you always put too much!" Tom whined. "Don't make me!"

Alexander looked at the two of them with a smile and Abraxas looked at him.

"You look too thin as well," he said to the older teen.

"What? I'm not too thin," Alexander said.

"Yes you are," the Malfoy said. "You will eat what I say as well."

"And here I thought I was the older…"

Tom laughed at the raven-haired teen while he watched the blonde fill his plate. Alexander's thoughts were in a mess, but one thing was sure; in a matter of a few weeks he had gone from being the moulded weapon of Dumbledore to being friends with a Malfoy and the future Dark Lord.

-o-

Alexander looked up at the ceiling and turned to his side. Nagini curled up beside him and the teen stroke her head slightly. Right… he was here now, in Hogwarts. In this room were two other sixth-years sleeping peacefully, Parkinson and Goyle but he could not fully relax. Finally, he burrowed his head in the pillow and thought he would take things as it came.

-o-

Abraxas watched Tom glance around the table and then the boy said to him:

"Where is Alexander?"

"The sixth-years don't have a class until nine-thirty," the Malfoy answered. "He's probably catching up some sleep."

The smaller one nodded, although he seemed to want to speak with his new friend some more. But he was lucky; only ten minutes later Alexander came into the hall. His hair was put up and even though he looked tired he did not let himself drag himself to the table as many of the Gryffindors did. He sat down next to Tom and said:

"Don't tell me 'Good morning' because I'm going to have to kill you then."

"Bad morning," Tom replied without missing a beat.

"Good," the teen said and stretched out for the eggs.

"What are you doing up when you have a sleep-in?" Abraxas said.

"Professor Dippet wanted to see me," Alexander said. "He wanted to see if I'm really up for sixth year. Since I'm home-schooled, he doesn't know if I've completed up to the standards the teachers wants."

Abraxas looked at the older teen and saw the slightly dark rings underneath his eyes and said:

"Did you even sleep this night?"

"… Not really," Alexander said. "Starting here is one thing, losing everything you've known is another."

Tom looked at the teen with sad eyes. Something about Alexander drew him in, making him want to get to know the teen better. Alexander looked up from his eggs and they locked eyes. Tom could not help but admire the icy blue eyes, the perfect hair put up in a nice ponytail with a few strands falling down the sides of his face. He looked exactly how Tom wanted to look like when he got older.

"How long are you planning to have this staring contest?" Abraxas said.

The two of them were brought of their own thoughts and made a simultaneous 'Huh?' to the Malfoy as they turned their heads to him. He huffed at them like a mother would do to her child and they looked at each other. Abraxas smiled at them and said:

"Somehow I get the feeling we'll be great friends."

-o-

Alexander found out only after a few weeks that he preferred Slytherin over Gryffindor. He was slowly introduced to the other Slytherins and found a friend in Theodore Nott's grandfather, simply called Theo. The teen was in the year above Alexander. The teen's full name was Theodore as well, but he hated it and wanted to be called Theo. Abraxas was quite different from the other Malfoys Alexander had met and found him quite funny. But the best one was still Tom, his own enemy. He could not picture this sweet child being a dark lord.

He thought this as he looked at said boy in the library. Tom loved books and dragged Alexander with him to the library every single day. The teen had nothing against reading, but he had never gotten the chance before to really explore and read the amount he wanted to so he tended to be distracted by too many new things. Tom thought this came from having a private education, though the raven-haired teen suspected Abraxas did not fully believe that.

"You're spacing out on me again."

Alexander looked up, startled. Tom looked at him.

"Sorry…" he muttered and looked down at his Potions book again. "Just thinking."

"Thinking so much you have to space out?"

"I happen to be quite smart," Alexander huffed, "but I'm tired and not in the mood for homework."

Tom looked at him as he stared down at the Potions book. Alexander liked Potions, but Snape had made it difficult for him and Dumbledore's meddling had not given him free room to roam around. He liked reading, and loved learning but the old man had not let him. That was why he intended to make this a good year, despite the fact he was in the past and so on. And now there was no Ron who tried to make him lag behind, and no know-it-all Hermione that made him feel like an idiot. No Draco that spoiled his potions, nothing. He was completely free here.

"Alexander!"

He looked up again, and this time Tom looked worried.

"Alexander, your magic was spiking," the boy whispered. "The librarian is not far from here, so keep it down."

"Sorry," he mumbled and gathered his magic back.

Abraxas came in and went over to them.

"What's up with the anger-spike?" he asked the slightly older teen.

"Just thinking at some… old friends."

"Old friends?"

"They are traitors the whole bunch," Alexander said with a small laugh. "I hate them."

The two Slytherins looked at each other worriedly. The laugh was fake, the smile was fake, and the pain in the teen's eyes was awfully bright. Tom looked at Alexander and said:

"What did they do?"

Alexander looked at the boy and said:

"They tried to kill me. They fucking dared trying to kill me. I'm gonna kill them if I ever get the chance."

Abraxas stared at the teen for a good while, and then whispered out:

"Why? Why did they try to kill you?"

"My powers… I'm too strong; they thought I would go dark on them. Hell, I did go dark because of them."

Alexander had never told anyone what Ron and Hermione had tried with. He had heard after Sirius' death that his two best friends had worked with Dumbledore for years with moulding him, and making sure he would not survive Voldemort. After he found out, Alexander had fallen into a sort of depression. Nothing made him happy anymore. Now when he was here, he felt happier than he had felt in the whole summer.

"You're spacing out again," Tom said carefully.

"I know," he said and sighed. He let his head fall into his hands and continued, "I'm just so bloody tired. Tired of homework, tired of learning… tired of living."

If was then both Tom and Abraxas realized that Alexander was not the carefree, pure-blooded wizard he always insisted he was. The blonde Malfoy got up, swung his bag over his shoulder and said:

"I think we should go back to the common room."

Tom automatically gathered his own books, and then Alexander's. Abraxas helped the raven-haired teen up and they walked out from the library.

Alexander hardly noticed as they walked on. His thoughts were on his real life, his life as Harry Potter, the boy-who-would-be-killed-by-his-friends. He felt the same depression fall over himself and wanted nothing more to cut off Harry Potter from himself, to become Alexander Viator completely. His mind came to a stop when he had those thoughts.

What if he could throw off Harry Potter from himself? What if he could make the hidden scar disappear forever? What if he could make the Light loose their hope?

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter two done. A bit shorter than chapter one, but I hope that's okay.

Chapter three: Halloween. Something always happens on Halloween; will it this time as well?

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: Harry Potter thought his life could not get worse. How wrong he was. Follow him to a life he could never imagine; protector to the young Tom Riddle! Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Flashback _

-o-

I know I'm rushing things, that Harry turns dark too suddenly, but actually already in the first chapter he was on a good way of getting dark; he just acted like normal. So he is almost all-dark when he arrives in the past. And you will notice he is turning dark in this chapter.

-o-

**Chapter Three**

Alexander was very good at hiding his true emotions; he had learned that from being with the Dursleys. Therefore, it didn't take him long to hide his depression, pain and hatred from Abraxas and Tom. The two Slytherins couldn't make him speak about it. And in the darkest depths of Alexander's mind, his hatred grew.

-o-

It was nearing Halloween and Alexander had fully adapted into Slytherin. He was truly happy here, and he was beginning to forget some parts of his old life. Which probably wasn't very good, but for the moment he didn't care. He kept some things, locked in the inner of his core; his most precious memories. When he was taught the _Patronus _Charm by Remus, or when he was offered to live with Sirius. Every memory of Sirius was kept, even the one when he died. Alexander worked on his poor Occlumency, trying to hide these memories from everyone. Luckily, no one decided to get into his mind and search. Dumbledore didn't seem to be interested in him, and he was happy for that.

He was sitting by the Slytherin table one chilly day in middle of October, listening on Abraxas as the blonde complained about homework when suddenly Theo came almost running. Several of the students looked at the seventh year Slytherin but he didn't appear to notice, nor care. He came to them and gasped out:

"Something happened to Tom."

Alexander felt his blood turn to ice.

-o-

The two teens found the boy in the Infirmary. The current medic witch wasn't Madam Pomfrey; the woman was still an apprentice, so this was her mentor. The witch looked at them and said:

"He's sleeping now, so don't disturb him."

They both nodded and she went into her office. Alexander looked at Tom and cringed.

His left arm was wrapped in bandages, and the fingers were splinted. Alexander noted his right hip had been secured and wondered if it was broken. Half of the boy's face was bruised, and he looked too small in the bed. He looked like Alexander had done quite a few times.

Abraxas sank down on the chair and buried his head in his hands.

"Every single bloody time," he got out. "I try so hard to keep Tom safe, and as soon as I let my guard down, something like this happens."

"Who did this?" Alexander said, his anger rising in waves.

"Probably that gang in Gryffindor," the blonde Malfoy answered. "Dumbledore's little 'angels'."

Alexander knew about them. They got praised for every little thing, and Dumbledore always overlooked the chaos they made. One of them was his grandfather's brother. Harold Potter, almost the same as his real name. It seemed like no Slytherin liked him; Potter considered himself coming from a real light family and saw everyone in Slytherin as dark. Apparently, being light didn't stop him from hurting others.

"Potter did this then?" Alexander said as he clenched his fists.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Abraxas answered and stood up to tuck in Tom a bit more. "I'll kill him one day; mark my words."

"How come no one sees this?"

"Alexander, your voice. And who would care? They would just slap Potter on the hand and say 'Now don't repeat that little error again'. Next thing is that he does it again, and he knows he can do it!"

The blonde Malfoy felt a change in the atmosphere. He looked up at the older teen and gasped. Alexander's hair was practically lifting from his shoulders due to the magic he was radiating, his normally light icy eyes were now darker than the deepest ocean and he was drawing blood from his palms. The blonde teen grabbed Alexander and the contact made the older one calm down in an instant, like blowing out a candle. It was in this moment Abraxas really felt like he was not that old; it felt like Alexander was much older and more powerful. The magic that pulsed within the raven-haired teen; it was unbelieving and frightening. Abraxas let his head rest against the older teen's chest and said:

"Why can't I protect him? Why does Potter have to do this to us? Tom hasn't done anything to him!"

Alexander brought his arms up, embracing the younger one. He let one hand rest lightly against the blonde hair, holding the head secure to him. He tucked some errant strands of hair away and said:

"I'll make him pay, Abraxas. Don't worry."

The blonde Malfoy was hugged tighter, and Abraxas felt the seriousness behind the words. He felt like for once, he did not have to play the role of the protector.

-o-

When Tom woke up, he found the two teens on each side. It was almost night and Abraxas had fallen asleep on his left. With great effort, the boy rolled over his head to look at Alexander with a slight wince. The raven-haired teen closed the book he was reading and smiled at him.

"Hi, sleepyhead," the teen said.

"Hi," Tom replied hoarsely.

"Water?"

The boy nodded. Alexander lifted Tom's head carefully and helped him sip.

"You got us worried," the raven-haired teen said.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. Just tell me who did it."

Tom looked at him for a long time and then said:

"The Gryffindor gang. Potter… he found me when I was going to dinner from the library. He thought I was a good practising-object. That's what he said."

Alexander clenched his jaw and said:

"He will not do that again. He will never touch you again."

"He will, if he wants to," Tom said. "There's nothing we can do; he's Dumbledore's favourite."

"Don't worry," Alexander said and Tom stared as he began to smile. "I have my ways."

Somehow, Tom got frightened at first. Then the smile seemed to change, and Alexander once more had his charming looks and gentle smile. Tom closed his eyes as the teen stroke back the short hair and he said:

"I will make sure Potter never bothers us again."

And Tom believed him.

-o-

Alexander hadn't really tried using dark magic before, but now he was almost bouncing on his feet when chance at using them came around. This exited and frightened him at the same time.

A week before Halloween, his chance came. He was walking aimlessly around Hogwarts, no classes or homework. He was thinking over some parts in DADA when he suddenly heard a voice say:

"Viator."

He turned his head towards the voice. His greatest enemy, the one who dared hurting Tom, stood there with a nonchalant smile on his face. Potter. How he hated his own family right now, the family he always thought had been good.

"What do you want?" he said, carefully masking his intentions and anger.

"I've watched you," Potter said, "and realized you are not cut to be in Slytherin."

"I'm not?"

"No. I think you would fit better in with us in Gryffindor, where you will have real friends."

Alexander turned fully around and looked at the teen.

"Gryffindor?" he repeated and then snorted, a mixture between a sneer and a laugh. "You're actually saying to me that I fit better in Gryffindor, where you use children as practising objects? That I should be in the house where the most evil people are?"

"Gryffindors are not evil!"

Alexander whipped out his second wand, the one he had let be custom-made in Knockturn Alley before he was thrown into the past. The wand he always used when doing things he really, _really _shouldn't be doing at his age.

Potter took a step back but Alexander was quicker:

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The Gryffindor fell down. Alexander looked around to make sure no one had heard him, or seen him. Satisfied, the raven-haired teen walked up to Potter and said:

"Now, we will have a small discussion."

-o-

**A few days later**

Tom looked up as Alexander entered the Infirmary.

"Hi," the boy said shyly.

"Your swelling's down."

"Yeah," Tom said and touched with his hand the tender part of his face. "I'm allowed back to class tomorrow."

"That's great", Alexander as he picked up a book and some parchments from his bag. "Here's the material the teachers wanted you to have."

"Thanks for getting this for me."

"No problem," the teen answered.

"Um…"

"What?"

"What do you think happened to Potter? I mean, he's been gone for days…"

Alexander's smile faltered a bit and he sat down.

"I don't know," he lied. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

Tom nodded. The raven-haired teen wondered himself when he would let Potter be found. It had been five days since he had taken Potter to the Room of Requirement. He hadn't really tortured the other teen; just slightly. He had gotten a bit afraid as he felt happy when he heard Potter scream. He felt himself changing and was not entirely comfortable with that just yet.

"Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"Did you do something to Potter?"

Alexander turned his eyes to Tom, who had wide innocent eyes but the fear shone through them clear as day.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" Alexander whispered.

"No! I… I don't want to loose you, that's all. If they find out, they'll throw you into Azkaban, and then I'll never see you again!" Tom threw that out in a matter of seconds, breathing hardly and staring intently at the older one.

Alexander stared at him. Then he chuckled a bit at the expression the younger one had.

"You silly boy," the teen said with a smile and ruffled Tom's hair slightly. "If they do throw me in, you're getting me out won't you?"

"I'm not strong enough!"

"Yes you are. You're a child right now, but you will be great. I have a good feeling about that."

Tom looked at him and Alexander smiled.

-o-

_Harry sincerely hoped that Filch had no wish to come up in the Astronomy Tower. He was sitting on a window sill, staring up at the moon. On the floor lay an open volume from the restricted area. He had tried to read to get his mind off the betrayal, but no avail. He gave up and settled on staring on the moon._

_He had always thought Ron and Hermione as his best friends. They followed him, helped him and supported him. Traitors, both of them. Ron did it for the money and fame; Hermione did it for the promise of knowledge. They betrayed him for their own interests. Dumbledore had caught them both and manipulated them into be Harry's 'friends'. They would stand there and make sure he was not getting in too much trouble, to watch over his progress and hold him back as soon as he began rising from the shadows into the real world. Time after time, they had suffocated his need to learn, his powers and his personality._

_Now he knew the truth about them and could not help but clench his hands into fists. Traitors, the whole bunch of them. Everyone, not just Ron and Hermione. With everyone he meant everyone. They had been traitors all since they started Hogwarts. He had been foolish and naïve at eleven. Now, at fifteen, he was just simply angry. Hatred threatened to consume him, and he wondered if this was how it felt for Voldemort. Betrayed by everyone, hated and used?_

_He got down and picked the book up. There was no use in brooding when he should be sleeping. He looked one last time at the moon and sighed; he better head back or else Ron would notice he was gone._

Alexander sat up with a gasp, and stared wildly around him. Parkinson woke up, looked at him and said:

"You alright, Alex?"

"I'm fine," the teen said and calmed down a bit. "Just a bad dream."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep."

"Alright."

Parkinson slumped back and fell asleep after one last worried glance at the other teen. Alexander couldn't get back to sleep as easily as him, though. He stepped up from the bed, rousing Nagini accidentally as he went. Her eyes blinked in confusion to him and she hissed:

-Where are you going?-

-Just to the common room,- Alexander replied quietly as he dragged a robe over his night clothes.

The snake nodded sleepily and curled up among the sheets again. The raven-haired teen walked to the common room. He sat down on a chair near one of the hearths and sighed. He hated when he remembered things like that.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he began thinking on how he was going to make Potter appear on Halloween, which was the next day.

-o-

Tom came down to the common room in the morning and was surprised to see Alexander sleeping there, curled up in a chair with his long legs tucked to his chest. He smiled at the sight and sat down another chair just next to it. He leaned in and said:

"Morning."

Alexander shot up and whipped his head around to look on whoever woke him up. His body sagged in relief as he saw Tom.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," the teen whined and closed his eyes.

"You looked hilarious!"

"Shut it!"

Alexander threaded a hand through his shoulder-long hair and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Six," Tom replied.

"Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Alexander peered at the boy.

"The real reason, Tom?"

The boy looked at the older one, and replied:

"It feels like something bad will happen tonight."

-o-

Alexander looked around the Great Hall and then down at his plate. He was nervous, and actually a bit afraid. Potter will show up, deranged and crazy. It will be a commotion, and he had to act surprise. He was good at acting, but one attack from Dumbledore may crumble his shaky walls around his mind. But he wanted to give something for Tom and Abraxas to remember. They both expressed to have hatred for the Gryffindor teen. They did not want him dead; none of them had gone that far but they wanted him in pain. That Alexander knew. And he wanted to show them Potter in real pain.

Said boys were talking to each other while enjoying the meal. Alexander began counting down. He kept his eyes away from the door and focused on eating and smiling lightly at the conversations around him. As on cue, once Alexander had reached zero said Gryffindor came staggering.

The silence was loud in the raven-haired teen's ears. Then shouts came and many ran to the Gryffindor teen who was bleeding and babbling incoherently. Tom gasped at the sight and Alexander widened his eyes, truthfully. He had not remembered hurting Potter that much. Had he really inflicted all those damages? He knew he had used a few dark ones, but not _that_ bad. His heart began beating faster and faster, fear gripped his soul, fear of becoming something horrible, and he was lost in his thoughts of the monster he was becoming. Did he want to become this monster? He had felt good when he had finished torturing Potter, so it must have been enjoyable for him, but was he really this cruel? Had he always been this cruel and horrible?

"Alex?"

He wasn't aware he had collapsed until he heard Abraxas' startled voice and the feel of pain on the arm he had landed on. He looked up, disoriented. Theo was holding him up, but everything was going in slow-motion. He saw himself, Harry Potter the pure and the one against torture and then the other side, Alexander Viator, the one who hurt a person who shares his blood. The two raged against each other, making him feel sick.

"Alexander!" Theo screamed, shaking his shoulders.

The raven-haired teen felt Harry and Alexander clash against each other, and Alexander winning. And it frightened him for a moment.

"Move! Move!"

Tom and Abraxas were dragged away from his view and Dumbledore's face showed up.

"He will come with us," the old man said harshly and grabbed Alexander's arm. The teen was dragged up, and Dumbledore ignored the Slytherins.

"He hasn't done anything," came the headmaster's voice. "He apparently is in chock seeing young Potter in this state. Release him."

"It's not a coincidence!" the Transfiguration teacher roared. "He will be questioned!"

He felt vaguely being taken away from his friends, and began fighting against Dumbledore's iron grip.

"No you won't!" the wizard said.

The hard grip was removed and a gentler arm was replaced.

"It's alright."

The voice of the Slytherin's Head of House made Alexander calmer and the grip did not disappear on the whole trip. Suddenly he heard the Head of Gryffindor and the headmaster argue. Dippet snapped at the exact moment he decided to listen in:

"You will not give Veritaserum to a student, Albus!"

"He's a Slytherin and decided to collapse once he saw Harold!"

"You are just overreacting because it was young Potter, Albus. Alexander is in chock; I can't blame him for that. Whoever has done this to Mr Potter will pay."

"If I say it is Mr Viator?"

"Alexander? He has clearly not done this! He looked terrified when he saw Mr Potter!"

"I will give him Veritaserum, Armand, and if he's innocent then everything will be fine!"

"I will not allow this!" Horace Slughorn shouted angrily. "Alexander is under my house, and he has not done anything!"

The Head of Slytherin and the Head of Gryffindor began a heated argument while the headmaster took Alexander aside.

"Albus won't let this pass," Dippet whispered to the teen. "Do you think you can handle taking Veritaserum? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Alexander looked at the headmaster and he saw the man was truly worried about him. He must be looking like a ghost. He looked down and said weakly:

"I don't have anything against taking the Veritaserum. As long as you ask the questions, sir."

"I will make sure of that," Dippet said. "Horace, Alexander has agreed to take Veritaserum. Bring it here."

The teen could feel Dumbledore smile.

"But I'm asking the questions, and Mr Viator can say no when he doesn't feel good."

The smile faltered. Slughorn looked at his Slytherin student, but Alexander just sat down in a chair and stared out from the window. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

-o-

The Hospital Wing was crowded by people as Madam Kimberly and her apprentice Poppy Pomfrey tried to treat Potter.

"Ma'am, do you think professor Dumbledore was right about Mr Viator being the one who did this?" Poppy said quietly as she cleaned a wound on Potter's arm.

"Nonsense," Madam Kimberly said. "Completely ridiculous. Alexander is a kind person; he wouldn't torture people like that."

-o-

Alexander looked at the small bottle Slughorn brought forth.

"Two drops," Dippet said.

"Two is too little!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Two is more than enough," the headmaster said. "His body will not cope well with more than three drops, and I doubt three drops will make him speak better. Two drops only, Horace."

"Open your mouth, Alexander."

The teen followed the potions master's request and felt strange for a moment before everything cleared. The headmaster looked at him and said:

"Is your name Alexander Viator?"

His eyes widened while his mind raced. 'Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god…'

The "Yes" slipped out through his lips within the moment though and Alexander almost blinked in surprise. What…? He said his name was Alexander Viator, under the influence of Veritaserum? He was speaking the truth?

"Alright," Dippet said, interrupting the teen's ramble, and sighed. He hated when Dumbledore made him do drastic things like this. "Did you try to hurt Harold Potter?"

"No," Alexander answered, feeling giddy. He was speaking the truth and yet he was not speaking the truth.

Dumbledore was fuming.

"Did you make any of the wounds on Harold Potter that we saw today?"

"No." Another thought came into Alexander's mind: What if the Veritaserum was not working? But it felt like he was forced to say the truth…

"Have you ever thought of hurting Harold Potter?"

"Not hurting him, but making him look like an idiot," Alexander said and he felt something about the Transfiguration teacher snap.

"He hasn't had enough of the dose!"

Alexander felt his head being wrenched upwards, painfully, and something cool went into his mouth.

"Albus!" the two men shouted but the teen had already been forced to swallow.

The effect was immediate. Alexander's eyes rolled back and he fell from the chair. Slughorn hoisted him up and made a quick spell. The contents in the raven-haired teen's stomach came up along with bits of the Veritaserum and… blood. He began to shake and stared up at Dumbledore in chock before he began convulsing. The potions teacher tried to keep him still and glared at the Head of Gryffindor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Slughorn shouted. "This amount of Veritaserum can easily kill the boy!"

-o-

Madam Kimberly sighed when she heard upset voices coming along the corridor. They belonged to Dumbledore and Slughorn. She was finished treating Potter and his closest friends were there.

"What's going on?" Poppy said as she looked towards the doors.

"I don't know."

The doors flung open and the headmaster rushed inside. Behind him on a stretcher was Alexander, shaking like a leaf and blood coming out his mouth. Madam Kimberly shot up from her chair and the Gryffindors stared.

"Overdose of Veritaserum," Dippet said quickly. "Horace made half of come up again, but he's nearly falling unconscious."

Madam Kimberly pointed to a bed before running to get the right potions. Alexander was gently set down and the man had to hold the teen down. He looked over at the two arguing teachers and roared:

"Stop it this instant! It's your fault Albus! What were you thinking, pouring a whole bottle of Veritaserum into a student?"

The Gryffindors stared at their Head of House while he spluttered out excuses. Alexander woke up and bolted up from the bed. Dippet quickly pulled him down and said:

"Don't get up, Alexander. You have too much Veritaserum in your blood stream."

"It hurts!" the teen gasped.

Madam Kimberly came back and she gently pulled the raven-haired teen down onto the bed as well.

"Mr Viator," she said softly and Alexander looked at her. "I will give you the antidote for Veritaserum, alright? And then a Calming Draught, to make you more relaxed."

The teen nodded and the eyes began slip close.

"Mr Viator… Alexander, you can't fall asleep yet," the medic witch said and ran a soothing hand through his hair. "If you fall asleep, you can't wake up again. Stay awake for a few more minutes."

Alexander opened his mouth and tried to speak. He was staring at Dumbledore the whole time. The man looked back at him and said:

"Trying to say that you were lying, huh?"

Something inside Alexander snapped. He sat up, ignoring the two medics and the headmaster and staggered up. His magic swirled up and the Transfiguration teacher took a step back. He looked at the man and said:

"I did not hurt Potter."

"Liar," Dumbledore hissed. "I can see it in your eyes."

"You're blinded," Alexander said with venom in his voice. "You're blinded because I'm a Slytherin. If I had been in Ravenclaw you probably wouldn't even had noticed me."

He felt a pressure against his shaky walls of his mind and snapped even more.

"Using Legilimens on me won't work!" he shouted and everyone stopped in shock. "I tend to get pissed off when people like you won't leave me alone!"

He collapsed on the floor and coughed. Madam Kimberly gave him the antidote and said:

"Everyone except for the headmaster is to leave, now! Poppy, give me a hand here."

They heaved him up on the bed again, and everyone left. Slughorn was glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

Dippet looked at the teen and sat down heavily.

"This has to go to the Ministry," the older medic witch said to the headmaster.

"I know," Dippet said, "and I agree. This child has done nothing but being hurt."

Alexander twisted around and mumbled something. Dippet leaned in close to listen. Then he looked at the teen's pleading yet cold blue eyes and said:

"You want me to get you Mr Riddle and Mr Malfoy?"

Alexander nodded, a small whimper coming out from his mouth at the motion.

"I'll get them immediately," the headmaster promised. "It'll take a little while, but we'll be here."

With a last look at Madam Kimberly, Dippet went to get the teen's two friends.

-o-

Tom was almost running and came to Alexander's bedside first. Madam Kimberly looked at him and said:

"He's groggy and not feeling too good. Don't jolt the bed or make him do sudden movements."

"Yes, ma'am."

He sat down next to Alexander on the bed, carefully, and looked at the teen. Alexander was not focusing on him; Tom doubted the teen was even aware the boy was sitting here.

"Alex?"

The teen looked at him, startled and moaned at the movement.

"Ssh." Tom shushed him and stroke a few strands away from the face. "It's alright now; you're alright. Just close your eyes and relax."

Alexander took Tom's hand and lay his head down again. Abraxas joined them soon and looked at the older teen.

"My father told me about Veritaserum overdose," he whispered. "People have died because of it."

"Horace was quick and took most of it away only after a few moments," Dippet said. "That probably saved him."

Abraxas stroke Alexander's head and smiled softly as the teen opened his eyes again. The headmaster and medic witch saw tears sliding down the blonde teen's cheeks, probably without Abraxas being aware of it.

"Let's leave them alone for a while," Dippet said to her and led the woman away to her office.

Once they were gone, Tom leaned closer and said:

"Did you do that to Potter, Alex?"

The teen opened his eyes and looked at Tom. He did not speak but his eyes told the truth. _Yes_, they whispered. _Yes, I did and I enjoyed it_.

Tom smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "You're the best, Alex."

Alexander smiled as well. Now he was no longer Harry Potter. The Veritaserum had proved it. He had said he was truly Alexander Viator. No more Golden Boy, no more saviour of the world. He had tortured his own relative and had enjoyed it, he had turned completely against Dumbledore and now he was embracing the new friendship Abraxas and Tom presented him. A friendship with the dark; a friendship he would do everything in his power to keep.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter three done and ready. As you can see, Harry is turning dark quickly.

Chapter four: Quidditch game. How is Potter anyway? And why are Abraxas and Tom feeling like Alexander is changing more and more? And how come they like it?

Look forward to it.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: There was one person important to the Dark Lord in the past. His name was Alexander Viator. But who was he, if not our own Harry Potter? Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Flashback _

-o-

**Chapter Four**

Armand Dippet vaguely wondered what wrong he had done to deserve this. Fifteen incidents in a week. A_ week_. Students were hurt left and right, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors. It began with the Gryffindors attacking a second-year Slytherin girl, and immediately Alexander Viator shot back. Dippet had thought the teen was nice despite being in Slytherin and it would stay that way, but he guessed he hoped for too much.

The teen's parents had died, and he was all alone. He had been wrongly accused of hurting Potter, and had suffered the after-effects of an overdose with Veritaserum. He was turning into a monster, Dippet knew this. He could see the darkness coming into those crystal-like eyes, and it frightened the headmaster. The darkness had always been there, but now it was more dominating than the strange light Alexander always bore.

Alexander was a lost cause, he thought, and sighed as he wondered what to do.

-o-

Abraxas and Tom saw their friend change. After the incident with the Veritaserum, people avoided Alexander as they believed in Dumbledore. The man had said loudly to a teacher that the teen was lying somehow, or he was simply not affected by the potion. Therefore, most of the younger students avoided him like the plague, picturing him working for Grindelwald, the dark lord that terrorized the Wizarding World.

Alexander seemed unfazed by that, and Tom had to wonder if he had met with such distrust and wariness before. He asked, and the teen had said yes.

"When?" Tom asked with round eyes.

"When I first showed I could talk to snakes", the raven-haired teen answered.

"You can talk to snakes?" Abraxas said.

Alexander nodded and looked over the lake. They were seated on a heated blanket near the shore, enjoying a bit time alone away from the castle. It was the middle of November and a weekend, so most people were still asleep. Although it was a Quidditch game later that day. Concerning sleep was another thing the two also noted about Alexander; he did not sleep much. He would show up in the common room with dark rings underneath his eyes, tousled hair and bloodshot eyes. Most of the time Theo would stop him before he went to breakfast. The teen would at least comb Alexander's hair and hide his appearance behind a small charm.

But Alexander had had a good night and he seemed happier than usual. Tom was curled up next to him, snuggled in under the older teen's cloak. Abraxas sat cross-legged just next to Tom and they watched the giant squid come up, looking at them and then dive down. The raven-haired teen fell back onto the blanket, dragging a startled Tom with him. Tom landed with half on top of Alexander and looked at him. The older teen shrugged back and closed his eyes. The boy could feel Abraxas lie down as well and throwing the extra blanket around themselves. The sun was shining upon them, the school ground was empty and Tom felt so sleepy. He wasn't aware he drifted off.

-o-

Abraxas looked on the two of them with a smile. Tom had fisted his hands into Alexander's shirt, trapping the older teen. Alexander didn't seem too keen to move though. One arm had found itself draped over the boy's thin shoulders, and the raven-haired teen looked with half-lidded eyes on Tom.

"Sleepy?" Abraxas asked. Alexander nodded with a small yawn. "We can go back to our dorms."

"No", Alexander said quietly. "I feel fine here."

"You won't when the others gets out."

"They won't get out for a while."

"It's Quidditch today, first of the season", Abraxas pointed out. "And it's Gryffindor against us."

"They won't bother us when they're going to the pit", Alexander replied.

"You seem confident."

"Just trying to convince myself."

The blonde Malfoy chuckled as Alexander slipped his eyes close and his body going just a bit limper.

-o-

Alexander opened his eyes irritably as Abraxas shook him from his light sleep.

"Come on, the game is going to begin soon", the blonde said.

The raven-haired teen sat up, rousing Tom from his sleep. He made no move to get away from Alexander though.

"Tom, we're going to watch the game", the raven-haired teen said gently, shaking Tom slightly. "You don't want me to carry you there."

The boy glared at them, which wasn't very frightening and moved to stand up. Alexander banished the blankets to his bed and they walked to the Quidditch pit. The sun was shining stronger, though the air was a bit chilly.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Tom asked the oldest teen. "I never thought of that since Quidditch hadn't started."

"Well, it makes time pass", Alexander said. "I like flying by myself most of the time."

"Are you good?" Abraxas asked.

"My godfather said I would make a good Seeker", Alexander replied, not lying. Sirius had said he was a fantastic Seeker.

They got mixed up in the crowds and Alexander put an arm around Tom. The boy carefully snuck his around the teen's waist underneath the cloak, and curled his fingers into the shirt as the students pushed them back and forth. Abraxas walked first and sneered at every Gryffindor he caught glaring at them.

They made it up to the Slytherin stands, and Theo greeted them.

"Saved seats for you", he said and they sat down. "And brought you lunch, figuring you haven't eaten yet."

Tom and Abraxas gratefully accepted the chicken legs but Alexander just reached for the salad.

"Not in the mood for meat today?" Theo asked.

"No, my stomach decided to uproar against me", Alexander said with a wince.

"You maybe are coming down with something", the seventh year said.

"No", the teen answered. "Madam Kimberly said it was because of… that incident. My senses go overload and stuff like that."

Theo kept quiet after that. Tom curled up and continued to eat as the teams came out at the pit.

"They look weak without perfect Potter", Abraxas commented.

"They probably looked weak with him as well", Alexander said as he crossed one leg over the other and crossed his arms.

Abraxas saw something dark cross Alexander's normally light eyes and decided to shut up about Potter at the moment.

-o-

"It has to be that bastard, right?"

"We don't know yet."

"Come on, Dumbledore said Viator made this! He's obviously working for Grindelwald!"

Two students were sitting by Harold Potter's bed, watching over their friend. Potter himself was asleep, and locked to the bed. He tried to attack anyone that came near him, and was soon to be moved to St Mungo. His brother was furious and was ready to kill the one who did this, but they couldn't attack the Slytherin teen while they were in the castle. Dippet trusted him.

"We have to hurt him during the Christmas holiday or a Hogsmeade weekend", one of them said.

"Yeah, with what?" the other said sarcastically. "Harold was tortured; don't you think Viator got some more tricks up his sleeve?"

"We have to do something!"

"Well, don't speak about it here! We'll figure something up to the next Hogsmeade weekend. But we'll make him pay."

Neither noticed Parkinson standing in the shadow, and they didn't see him leave either.

-o-

"Hey."

Alexander looked back at Parkinson, who had installed himself just behind the raven-haired teen.

"What makes me the honour, John?" Alexander replied.

Parkinson leaned closer and whispered into his ear:

"Potter's little friends want you harm, be aware of that for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Alexander turned to look the teen in the eye. Parkinson smiled and said:

"But rejoice, the allies you will have are already by your side."

"Always talking so strange", Alexander said with a chuckle. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. Thanks."

Parkinson flashed a grin before going up and searching for Goyle.

"What was all that about?" Tom asked, not having heard a word.

"Nothing", Alexander said and leaned back at the seat. "Oh, Gryffindor is losing."

"Of course they are", the boy huffed. "They're idiots."

"Don't be mean to losers", the raven-haired teen warned the younger one. "They deserve pity once in a while."

"Just once in a while?" Abraxas said as he looked at the Gryffindor Seeker who was trying to find the snitch.

"Yeah", Alexander said. "Pity them too much will make they think you care."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Kinda."

"Who did you get on your back?" the blonde said.

A redheaded girl flashed into his mind, and Alexander groaned.

"An annoying brat with ugly red hair", he replied. "She was nearly killed, but back then I was young and foolish and I saved her. If I had known what she would do, I would have let her die."

"What did she do?" Tom asked.

"She spread rumours about me, just like Dumbledore do", the raven-haired teen lied. The truth was that she always followed him around, telling him that one day it would be the two of them. Just because he had saved her once, she fully believed that? Finally he had enough and brushed her off, not wanting to have to deal with her anymore. Of course she had run to Ron and told the stupid teen; that bloody Ron believed her every word. Alexander's rage began to rise as he remembered the fight he and Ron had. It was then he had vowed to snap all the ties he had with the Weasleys. They were idiots, just like Draco said. Oh, how he regretted not taking Draco's hand from the beginning!

Tom looked up at Alexander in alarm as the teen's magic began to rise and spike, making the Slytherins looked at the teen in amazement, worry and fear.

"Alex", he said, and Abraxas put a calming hand on the teen's shoulder.

Alexander snapped out of it and looked at them. He shrugged and said:

"Thinking about her and her bloody family makes me pissed off."

"We noticed", Abraxas said, his hand shaking the tiniest bit on Alexander's shoulder.

"Gryffindor is still losing", the older teen said.

"Well, the whole house are losers", Tom said.

'Yeah, and I can't believe I was a part of those losers for years', Alexander thought bitterly.

-o-

December began, and so the last Hogsmeade weekend came before Christmas. Tom wasn't able to go, since he was too young but Alexander and Abraxas promised him sweets from Honeydukes and reminded him he was going to be able to go there next year. Alexander was able to go there since Dippet had specially allowed it. He could not exactly ask his parents, now could he?

"What do you think we should buy him?"

Abraxas' question woke up the older teen from his thoughts and he turned to the blonde.

"He likes chocolate", Alexander replied thoughtfully.

"Plain chocolate would be boring", Abraxas said and looked over where the chocolate was.

"Maybe that one?"

Alexander went over and took up a bar.

"Chocolate mixed with coffee? Are you crazy?"

"They are good", the raven-haired teen said, rubbing his hair.

"Don't make it stand up more than it already does", Abraxas snapped.

Recently, Alexander had cut his hair shorter and it had a tendency to stand up a bit. Tom liked it though, and said it made him look cool. The longest parts of his hair reached him to his chin, but the haircut wasn't even. The hair was spiky, a difference from his clean, straight hair before.

The older teen moved away his hand and said:

"They're still good."

"Alright, let him try one", Abraxas said. "But some flavour he really likes then?"

"Mint", Alexander said.

"Yeah", the Malfoy said and looked around. "We'll take a few of those then."

Alexander picked up a few of mint-flavoured chocolate and said:

"Can't we take a few of the tests as well? He needs to learn how to like something else than chocolate."

They walked around at the shop for a while before deciding they had enough. They paid and went outside.

"What should we do now?" Abraxas said. The snow was falling heavily around them.

"I was thinking of finding gifts", Alexander said and looked around. Hogsmeade hadn't changed much, but he still saw buildings that no longer was there in the future, or buildings that had yet to be added.

"Then, how about we meet at The Three Broomsticks in three hours?" Abraxas said. "My mother loves the jewellery from a shop here, so I'll start there."

"I'm just going to explore and see what I'll find."

"Be careful."

"Will be. Now go."

Alexander watched the blonde run off and sighed.

"You can come out now", he said softly.

"Merlin, you guys spent ages at Honeydukes!" Parkinson said with a huff as he came out from the alley nearby. Theo followed.

"Just wanting to piss you off", the emerald-eyed teen replied cheekily.

"Well you nearly succeeded", Parkinson said and ruffled his hair. "Heh, Abraxas was right; it does stand up too much!"

"Shut up!"

Alexander growled and dragged his fingers through his hair. He kinda liked it that way; he had always lived with unruly hair before, but this was way more controllable. And no one compared him to James Potter here, like they would have done if he was living in the time he was supposed to live in. And he noted that the other Potters did not have unruly hair; instead they had quite flat and boring. Of course, they maybe had some shampoo that made their hair flat but who cared? As long as no one compared Alexander to the Potters he wasn't going to complain.

He now knew a bit more how he had earned so much money while being here. He had already made business for thousands of Galleons; such treasures you could find in the Room of Requirement. He chuckled a bit as he thought of how easy it had been sneaking stuff into his trunk and then ships them off to be sold.

"Alex? You're scaring us."

He looked over at Parkinson and Theo and grinned. They looked at each other, slightly uneasy, and he said:

"Well, I still need to find gifts. Shall we go then?"

-o-

"They're coming."

Alexander nodded at Parkinson's whisper, mentally checking his list again. He had found gifts for Theo, Abraxas, Tom and Goyle. Parkinson was harder, and he still wanted to give the Malfoys something small. They had already arranged so that Alexander and Tom would spend their Christmas at their home; Abraxas had calmly forced them to, saying his parents wanted to meet Alexander very much.

Theo nudged him and said quietly:

"They are a whole bloody group."

"Best get away from the village then," Alexander said.

Theo nodded and checked his watch. Then he raised his voice slightly and said:

"Well, we got a half-hour before meeting Abraxas. How about checking out the outskirts of the village?"

"Sure," Alexander said, playing along.

"I keep on forgetting you haven't seen it before!" Parkinson added. "Off we go!"

As they moved to the outskirts of Hogsmeade the group of Gryffindors closed in, and Alexander readied his second wand. Theo and Parkinson gripped the wands their father had sent them. After they were done those wands would be sent back to the their parents.

"Viator!" someone screamed.

Alexander turned around and one of Potter's friends had his wand pointed at him. The rest of the group was standing behind the first, smirking.

"What is it?" the teen asked.

"You will pay for what you did to Harold!"

Alexander looked at them, and then chuckled.

"Strange", he said and turned to his two friends. "Wonder what I did?"

"No idea", Theo answered.

"Well, we all have done a bit of a wish-thinking that he would fall down into the lake and get eaten by the squid, but that's it", Parkinson said thoughtfully but then his eyes widened. He turned to the raven-haired teen in desperation and seized his shoulders. The Gryffindors waited but their faces fell as he said: "Alex don't tell me; you actually tried to push him in the lake?"

"Only once!" Alexander shot back. "And he didn't even notice!"

"Enough!" the Gryffindor shouted, outraged over the imbedded insults Parkinson and Alexander had put in. "You're dead!"

"Serpensortia!"

A huge serpent came out from Alexander's wand and the Gryffindors looked each other in panic. The two other Slytherins readied themselves to fight.

"We'll just have to banish it!" one Gryffindor screamed.

Alexander smirked and sent it to attack. The fight was on.

-o-

"I wonder if they are alright?"

Nagini lifted her head and looked at Tom. Alexander had told her to watch him while he was gone, and the snake liked the child. He knew her tongue so they could speak freely. And she understood human speech well.

-I am sure they are fine, youngling-, she reassured him. –Master Alexander is not someone you should take lightly on.-

"Is he really that powerful?" the boy said and looked at the pearly white snake.

-He radiates power-, the snake replied. –Something the Light is to fear, something that the Dark is to desire. He also has the wisdom to unlock immortality if he so wishes.-

Tom stared at her. His mouth moved silently as he repeated what she had said.

"Damn snake talking in riddles", he finally muttered and she laughed in her own way.

-o-

"Well, we still have ten minutes before we're supposed to be at The Three Broomsticks", Theo said cheerfully as the wand he had used was sent back to his father.

"We should start walking", Alexander said. "These guys won't wake up for a while."

"Why did you make us use only nice spells?" Parkinson complained.

"Because then maybe they won't suspect us", the raven-haired teen said. "Though Dumbledore is probably going to try question me again."

"And you will…?"

"I'll say I know nothing about it", Alexander said with a shrug. "He won't dare to test me with Veritaserum again."

The two nodded and they left, leaving the group of Gryffindors unconscious behind.

-o-

"You're late", Abraxas whined.

"You're the one who's early", Alexander said back.

"When did you meet Theo and John?" the blonde said and looked at the two.

"They were in the bookshop just a bit away", Alexander said.

"And we made him invite us", Theo said and slung an arm around the raven-haired teen.

Abraxas looked slightly suspicious but he could not question any of their actions. Finally he shrugged and said:

"Alright, how about lunch and then we'll start going back?"

-o-

Tom stared as Alexander and Abraxas dumped all the sweets on his bed.

"Hey, isn't that a bit much?" he said uncertainly.

The two elder teens looked at each other and Alexander shrugged at the younger one. Abraxas turned back to Tom and said:

"Not by our standards."

"Don't eat everything up right away", the raven-haired teen said before taking up Nagini and stroking her scaly head. "Was Tom nice today?" he asked quietly as he let her lick his face with her forked tongue.

-Such an obedient boy-, she answered with a happy sigh. –I wish you could be like that sometimes.-

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" Alexander said with a huff, and Tom giggled. The snake seemed to be grinning.

"You're evil", he muttered to the snake as he walked back to his dorm. Some of the first-years ran up as usual and wanted to pet Nagini, so the raven-haired teen let her down and went to his dorm. He put away the gifts he was going to give away and sat down on the bed. Today he had hurt more people, and he wasn't even thinking about it. He didn't even feel sorry. Alexander put his head in his hands and wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

"Alex?"

He looked up at Parkinson and muttered:

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Your snake is running amok in the common room, just so you know."

Alexander sighed, got up and went past Parkinson. He came into the common room and saw Nagini chasing after a rat. The students ran away from her, some of them laughing while some of them screaming.

"Nagini", he said loudly and the pearly white snake stopped. "Stop acting like a fool and come here."

The snake seemed to pout but came anyway. He picked her up and went back to his dorm. He opened the cage where he kept the mice and fed her one. Nagini looked worriedly at him and said:

-Your aura is weak.-

"I know", he answered, stroking her scales. –I feel so ill, and yet so good. I want to throw up and in the same moment I don't want to. I don't know what's wrong with me.-

-You're beginning to enjoy the hunt-, Nagini said, nuzzling his face.

"What hunt?"

-The hunt for blood and pain. You crave it, yet hate it. Don't worry, soon the hate will pass away.-

Alexander looked at the snake and chuckled.

"Why couldn't I have a friend like you when I was younger?" he said weakly.

-Silly, I'm here now-, the snake replied. –The other two are worried now; you better go back.-

He nodded absently and went to fix the last of the gifts before going back to Abraxas and Tom.

-o-

"He's not becoming sick, is he?"

"I don't think so", Abraxas said. "But he's been acting strangely since he tortured Potter."

"Don't you think you would act differently as well?" Tom asked.

"Maybe that's why he looks so pale", the blonde said thoughtfully.

They were interrupted by Alexander coming back. He looked at them and said:

"Sorry it took so long; Nagini was chasing a rat in the common room."

"She loves rats", Tom said.

"Yeah, but she can't go on hunting them in the common room", the raven-haired teen said and fell onto Tom's bed. "I'm tired."

"We can see that", Abraxas said and carefully threaded a hand through Alexander's hair. The older teen sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alex?" Tom asked after a while.

No answer. Abraxas and Tom looked at each other, then at Alexander. He was asleep.

"Should we wake him up?" the boy asked.

"He hasn't slept well, so I think we should let him sleep."

"But we can't leave him in my bed."

"That's why I'm here."

They turned and looked at the grinning Theo.

"You can't pick him up on your own, right?" the teen continued. He walked up and carefully moved Alexander a bit. "Wow, he must be really deep asleep. He doesn't even notice."

Abraxas and Tom looked on as Theo carefully picked up the teen. Alexander's head lolled to the side but he didn't wake up.

"Go down and get some dinner", the seventh year said. "I'll come after you guys."

He walked into Alexander's dorm and placed him carefully down onto the bed. Nagini slithered forward to the raven-haired teen.

"I trust you to keep him safe", Theo said to the snake, knowing she had a big ego. As usual, she stared at him as if he was an idiot. "I know you'll keep him safe, I just like seeing that expression. Sometimes I think you are a human in disguise."

This time she seemed to snort before curling up next to her Alexander, using his body as a heater. Theo laughed and left the room. Nagini could feel the teen shake the tiniest bit and sighed inwardly.

-Don't worry-, she said, -you'll soon get used to the bloodlust. I'll teach you to get used to it if I have to.-

"Meddling snake", Alexander mumbled, and she snorted. He smiled, even though his eyes were still closed and yawned before succumbing to slumber once more.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter four done, yosh!

Chapter five, Christmas! Alexander will do some of his serious business during the break, and he will start to get used to his liking for hurting people.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: There was one person important to the Dark Lord in the past. His name was Alexander Viator. But who was he, if not our own Harry Potter? Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Flashback _

-o-

**Chapter Five**

Tom was actually bouncing on his seat as the scenery outside flew by. Abraxas watched his young friend with an amused expression while Alexander tried to coax Nagini into her cage. He was not very successful.

-Nagini-, he whined, -I can't let you free around here.-

-I won't go anywhere, so don't put me in the cage-, the snake whined right back. Alexander groaned in frustration and tried to get her but the snake curled away and hissed.

"You're fighting a lost battle, Alex", the boy said from his spot by the window.

Alexander sighed and glared at the pearly white snake. Abraxas and Tom looked on as the two entered a staring contest. Who would win; the snake or the man?

"Fine, you win!" he finally snapped and Nagini whooped of joy. It was quite a sight to see a snake doing that. "But you're going into the cage once we reach the station!"

-Fine!- she said and stuck her tongue out.

"You little-!"

The snake ignored him and slithered over to Tom. He picked her up and stroke her scaly head.

"You're spoiling her", the raven-haired teen said with a sigh. "Soon she won't listen to me anymore!"

He had the feeling both Tom and Abraxas was silently laughing at him. He settled to glare at them, which only served them to hide their giggles behind their hands. Nagini settled down on Tom's lap and snickered in her own special way while Alexander threw up his hands in frustration.

-o-

Alexander was surprised over Abraxas' parents' warm welcome. Abraxas' mother, Cassiopeia, gave both Tom and him a hug, despite the fact she didn't know him, and the blonde's father, Lucus, shook his hand with a warm smile. The two adults led them to the area where they could Apparate to the Malfoy manor. Lucus took Alexander and Tom while Cassiopeia took her son.

Alexander stared as he saw the house.

"What's wrong?" Abraxas asked.

"It's… big, that's all", Alexander replied.

"Well, we Malfoys are not like the Weasleys", Lucus said with a small sneer.

"Did Weasley give you trouble at work again?" Abraxas asked his father.

"Tried to", the man said. "But let's not talk about my work; I want to hear all about how school is going and everything about you Alexander. Abraxas has told us very little about you."

"Well, there isn't much to tell…"

"Nonsense!" Cassiopeia said and smiled. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to tell!"

The raven-haired looked at Abraxas with a raised eyebrow and the blonde replied with a shrug and:

"Well, they like when I get new friends."

"Did they interrogate you too?" Alexander asked Tom.

"Are you kidding me? I barely had time to breath until Abraxas put a silencing spell on them."

-o-

Alexander looked around the room he was going to spend the holiday in. It was actually Abraxas' room with two more beds; one for Alexander and one for Tom. It was a comfy room with high windows and the three double-beds all had thick pillows and double comforters. Alexander let a hand run along the soft material on his bed and didn't quite dare sit down on it. He finally took off his cloak and draped it over a chair as Abraxas came into the room. He laughed when he saw Alexander's awed face.

"You look like you've never seen a room like this!"

Alexander looked up sharply, boring his icy blue eyes into the blonde and then turned his face away. Abraxas lost his smile and walked up to the teen.

"You've never been in a house like this?" he asked.

Alexander mutely shook his head. His fingers fingered on the soft material on the bed, twisting it between his hands. Abraxas sat down and pulled the older teen down.

"Where did you live then? What about your parents?"

"When I said my parents had died…" Alexander began, nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I lied."

The blonde looked at him. Alexander took a deep breath; he had already started so there was no turning back.

"My parents", he began and then stopped as he seemed to wonder what to say. Abraxas waited. He stood up abruptly and went over to the window. "My parents were murdered when I was very young."

Abraxas stared at the older teen's back.

"I can't say I miss them", Alexander said with a humourless chuckle. "I can't remember their faces, even though I've seen tons of pictures of them. Their faces don't want to stick with me."

"Who killed them?"

"A wizard", Alexander answered shortly. "You don't need to know more than that."

The blonde noted his friend's body had gone tense, like he did not want the Malfoy to know.

"Who are you?" Abraxas said, standing up.

"I was someone else", Alexander replied. "But that person died a long time ago, and Alexander Viator was born. I don't want to go back to be that person. Ever."

Abraxas went closer slowly and placed a hand on the raven-haired teen's shoulder.

"You are holding something in", he said quietly.

"What? The fact my only living relatives were the ones who hated me the most?"

Abraxas' hand twitched and Alexander continued:

"That I caused my godfather's death? That I can't do one right thing in my fucked-up life?"

His emotions were spilling over the edge, and spilling like it had never done before. Within a few moments everything crashed down. Abraxas caught the teen as his legs failed him and gently sank him down to the ground.

"Abraxas? Alex?"

The blonde looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway.

"It's alright", Abraxas said quietly, threading a hand through Alexander's hair. "He's just reliving some bad memories."

The boy came forth and sat down next to them, his movements uncertain and his face worried. Alexander felt strange being embraced, though only slightly, by someone who was younger but he didn't complain. He had been held so few times in his life that he could count them with his fingers. He turned his head so it was resting on Abraxas' shoulder and tried to relax. Tears didn't come; it seemed like he had long forgotten how to really cry, though he really wanted to. Instead he was hyperventilating and he felt his heart race. Abraxas' soothing voice finally registered in his head and Alexander looked up. The blonde looked at him and said:

"You feeling a bit better?"

He shook his head, feeling the ache in his chest grow as the Malfoy had drawn away a bit. Tom inched closer and said to Abraxas:

"Maybe he just wants a hug."

Abraxas looked at the hyperventilating teenager and eased into a more relaxed position before pulling Alexander into his arms fully. The raven-haired felt something strange burn behind his eyes and tried to take a breath. The breath succeeded but came out as a sob. Abraxas shushed him as he tried to stop and said:

"It's alright to cry. You got nothing to be ashamed of, and you didn't do anything wrong."

Alexander succeeded with one last shuddering breath before he started crying for real.

-o-

"Hey, Abraxas?"

"What?"

"He's looking sleepy."

The blonde took a look at Alexander and saw that Tom was right. The raven-haired teen's eyes were almost fully closed and he was not even trying to move from Abraxas; his upper body was resting comfortably against the blonde's chest, his head on Abraxas' shoulder. Red marks marked where the raven-haired teen had been crying the last hour.

"You look like you've gone to hell and back", the Malfoy said softly to the older teen. "Come on, let's get you up on the bed."

Alexander looked at him at first with confusion and Abraxas supplied him with some information:

"We're sitting on the floor, and you need to lie down."

The older teen frowned a bit but then shrugged and let the blonde get up. At the same time Tom did so as well and they stretched out their hands to Alexander. Carefully the two of them got up the raven-haired teen from the floor and sat him down onto the bed. The older teen's bloodshot eyes closed for a moment before his body began swaying slightly. The youngest of the three wizards took the teen's arm to prevent him from falling onto the floor.

"Are you hungry?" Abraxas said. "I can get a house-elf come up with some supper here."

"I'm fine", Alexander mumbled.

"You're eating too little", the blonde said. "At least you have to eat some soup."

The raven-haired teen waved his hand and fell down onto the bed. Tom jumped up and pulled the boots off from the teen. The boy arranged Alexander on the bed and Abraxas laughed a bit while Alexander growled at the blonde. Tom ignored the growls since they were not directed to him and carefully threaded a hand through the raven-haired teen's hair. Alexander closed his eyes and mumbled:

"Wake me up once Christmas is over, will you?"

"That tired, huh?" Abraxas said with a smile. Alexander wearily nodded and Abraxas pulled one of the comforter's over the teen.

"Twinkly!"

A house-elf immediately showed up and the blonde looked down at it.

"I want you to bring dinner for three here. One will only be soup. Tell my parents my guest, the oldest, doesn't feel so good and would like to sleep for a bit. We will stay with him."

"Twinkly shall rely that to Master and Mistress", the elf piped up. "Twinkly will send Grilov up with your dinners, Masters."

Abraxas nodded and turned around as she disappeared. Alexander was already falling asleep and Tom was waving a hand in front of the slightly open eyes. They were glassy and looked empty.

"Alex, if you're gonna sleep then close your eyes!" the boy whined. "That just looks creepy!"

The raven-haired teen looked at Tom and then closed his eyes. Nagini slithered up and curled around Alexander, wanting to get access to a heat source. And her Alexander was perfect for that. The teen automatically shifted so that she was snuggled comfortably against him and Nagini hissed in contentment.

Abraxas coaxed some soup into Alexander before the older teen fell asleep again. Tom and Abraxas sat down by the desk in the room and began eating.

"Is it something wrong with him?" Tom asked after a while.

"He's just exhausted from all this stress and no time to mourn properly", Abraxas said. "We'll let him rest for a while, and I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so…"

There was a knock on the door and Cassiopeia entered the room. Abraxas smiled at his mother and said:

"Alex needed to rest and we didn't want to leave him."

"Poor boy", the woman said, drawing the covers a bit further around Alexander, "it looks like a strong wind could knock him over."

To their surprise, Alexander smiled and opened his eyes. Cassiopeia smiled back and said:

"Alright, seems like that comment woke some good memories."

"You just sounded like my godfather, that's all", the raven-haired teen said and yawned lightly. "He always complained I was too skinny."

"You are skinny", Tom said and bounced onto the bed.

The oldest teen tried to glare but it had little effect since he was too tired. Instead he yawned again and settled down.

-o-

"You're going out?"

Alexander looked up at his two friends and nodded.

"Why?" Tom said. "And alone?"

"I'm going to Gringotts", the teen said. "Got a letter from there; need to sort some stuff out."

Cassiopeia came over to them and said:

"Well I can't stop you, since you're already an adult by wizard standards but is too much to ask for you to be careful?"

"You're an adult?" Abraxas asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah", Alexander mumbled. "When my… parents died, they offered me that position."

Abraxas knew he was lying, but only about the parents bit. The other was true, so who had offered him adult status? Must have been someone crazy, because since when do you offer sixteen-year olds to become adults? Cassiopeia was still waiting for an answer.

"Of course I'll be careful, Mrs Malfoy", the raven-haired teen said. "I don't like trouble, and trouble doesn't like me."

"Be back before six", the woman said.

Alexander nodded and Nagini came up to him.

-Let me come with you-, the snake pleaded. –I won't be any trouble, I just want you safe.-

The teen sighed, crouched and let the snake slither up his arm. She curled in underneath his cloak, settling around his waist and he went outside.

-o-

Alexander Apparated to an alley close to The Leaky Cauldron. He stepped inside with his hood hiding his face. The people looked at him suspiciously but he just went out in the back and quickly opened the gate to Diagon Alley. His legs carried him hurriedly towards the wizard bank, many people staring after him. He reached the white building and went inside. The people made the snake around his waist coil around him tightly, but a calming hand on her head settled her down. The raven-haired teen walked up to one of the counters and the goblin there looked up.

"My name's Alexander Viator and I'm here for a meeting with goblin Ranglook", the teen said.

The goblin nodded and disappeared for a few moments. It then came back and said:

"Ranglook is waiting for Mr Viator. This way."

Alexander followed the goblin and thanked it as it opened a door. He went inside and Ranglook looked up. 'He looks exactly the same', Alexander mused.

"Mr Viator", the goblin said warmly. "I see our hastiness did not interfere in any way."

"They didn't", Alexander said and sat down.

"A few days ago, there was a man here and wanted to put some money in your vault."

"Into my vault?"

"Yes… he said he didn't know you, but his orders were to put the money into Alexander Viator's vault."

"From whom?" the teen asked with a frown.

"A man named Custos." (A/N Custos means Guardian)

"Custos?" Alexander frowned at the name. It sounded too much like his own, Viator, which meant Traveller.

"This Custos works in the Ministry, and wanted to meet you", Ranglook continued. "There is a letter for you from him."

The raven-haired teen accepted the letter and opened it.

_Traveller through time,_

_I, Custos, am the one who guards Time. You have adjusted well to this time, but I still wish to meet you. I assume you know this peaceful time will end sometime next year, so you need to be informed what truly happened to you. But first, take a look at your left hand, the hand that touched the Stone of Time._

Alexander did so, and nearly screamed out loud when he saw something just underneath his skin at the center of his left palm. It was the stone he had picked up at Sirius' summer house!

-o-

Alexander came into the Malfoy Manor, looked around for a chair and when he found one, he slumped down onto it without any grace or dignity. He groaned out loud and rubbed his forehead.

"Alex?"

He snapped his head up, groaned once more as the pounding headache made its' way back to him and he squinted to look at Tom. The boy stepped closer and said:

"You don't look too good."

"Finances are a bitch", Alexander declared. "Tom, get yourself a good goblin that will handle that for you!"

Cassiopeia came out from one of the rooms and said:

"Just in time for dinner. Come along, both of you."

-o-

"Gringotts business again?"

Alexander turned to see Lucus standing there, a small frown on his face.

"Actually, I'm going to meet someone", the teen replied as he pulled on his cloak.

"How long will you be gone? My son and Tom are rather depressed about whatever your answer was."

"A few days", Alexander said and took up his bag. "I will be back in time for Christmas, I swear."

"Just be careful", the Malfoy said. "Abraxas has never invited anyone but Tom here before, so you are precious to him."

"I will."

The blonde looked on as the teen disappeared through the door.

-o-

"It's Christmas! Now where is he?"

Lucus and Cassiopeia watched as their son complained. Tom was sitting quietly, fidgeting now and then.

"Be patient love", Cassiopeia said to Abraxas.

"He's late!"

"Am I now? My deepest apologies, your highness."

Abraxas spun around and looked at Alexander, who was leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. The teen seemed more grown up all of a sudden, and Abraxas noted it was something strange about him. Then he saw it.

"You said you were going away for a meeting, and come back with a tattoo!"

Now both Lucus and Cassiopeia spun around while Tom and Abraxas stared at the tattoo. It was of a skull that seemed to grow from Alexander's pale skin. It was located on his left side of his face, near the eye and temple. The teen's smile widened and he said:

"Not everything was business Abraxas. Do I look good in it?"

"Why there?" Abraxas said as he stepped closer.

"People will see it", Alexander said with a grin. "Don't look so shocked, Mrs Malfoy!"

Cassiopeia opened and closer her mouth, and finally settled on taking a closer look. She took a hold of the raven-haired teen's chin and tilted his face so she could see the tattoo clearly.

"Why?" was her only question.

"I felt like it", Alexander replied quietly. "I always wanted one and my godfather said that only a skull fitted me."

"You talk a lot about him", Cassiopeia said. "What happened to him?"

"He's dead", the teen said and shrugged. "He was never very careful. What about the presents?"

Cassiopeia heard the subject-changing from far away but let the teen be. She turned around and said:

"Time to open the gifts!"

Alexander was actually a bit curios about the gifts; he had never received more than Molly's normal package of pies and sweets, some sweets from Hermione and Ron and Hagrid's usual gift. He allowed Tom to drag him to the tree and sat down while the boy happily plopped himself down in Alexander's lap. Strangely enough, the raven-haired teen found it rather comfortable.

The two adults passed out the gifts and Alexander looked puzzled as he received quite a lot.

"Alexander, you bought us gifts?" Lucus said. "You didn't need to."

"I wanted to", the teen replied. "See? You bought me one, I buy you one."

The two adults looked at each other but Alexander turned his attention to Tom, who was quite happily opening his gifts. The raven-haired teen slowly manoeuvred himself so that he could open his own gifts while still having Tom in his lap.

"Is this for real?"

They all looked over at Abraxas who was holding a black wand holster. He looked up at the oldest boy and said:

"You bought me this, Alex?"

"Yeah", the teen said. "I had the feeling you would need it."

"It's awesome!"

"It's just a wand holster…"

"It's still awesome!"

Abraxas' parents seemed amused by their son's reaction and stopped in their opening of gifts to watch the three children. Tom took up the gift from Alexander and looked at the package. It was small but not all that light. He slowly opened it and saw it was a box. He opened the box and his mouth fell open.

Inside was a heavy silver necklace with a strange rune. Tom turned to look at the raven-haired teen and Alexander said:

"The rune is from a language that most people have forgotten. I saw it and I just knew I had to give it to you."

"What does it mean?" Tom asked as he pulled the necklace onto his neck.

"It means 'Lord of Tomorrow'."

-o-

Alexander looked at the ring later that night with a mild surprise. Black ring with a red stone. Well, at least he knew where the ring came from. Tom had given him it.

"Still awake?"

Alexander tore his eyes from the ring and looked over at Tom, who had tousled hair and sleepy eyes.

"You're not even awake, brat. Go back to sleep."

"Are you going out again tomorrow?"

"… Yes… I have a few errands I need to do but then I'm free."

"What kind of errands?" Tom asked as he got up from his bed and stumbled over to the raven-haired teen.

"Some things I need to sell", Alexander said, avoiding which things and the main errand. "Um, Tom? Are you going to sleep here with me or what?"

Tom did not answer, just snuggled down and yawned. Alexander stared at him.

"Aren't you a bit bold now?"

Tom responded by falling asleep. The raven-haired teen slowly sank down and stared at the boy. He relaxed bit by bit and let his eyelids close.

-o-

"Tom?"

Abraxas looked at the empty bed and turned around in the room. Alexander was still asleep and Nagini was resting on the foot of the bed. Now where was Tom?

Wait a minute… Alexander didn't take up _that_ much space. Abraxas tip-toed to the bed and slowly pulled the comforter down. Tom was lying snuggled into the raven-haired teen's chest and said teen had just put an arm around the boy so he could not fall off the bed. They looked… rather like brothers. Abraxas chuckled behind his hand and Alexander groaned. Sleepy blue eyes opened and the teen yawned.

"Morning, sleepy-head."

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

Alexander frowned and gently untangled himself from Tom. He had to be on his way by eleven so he had time to shower, and to set the glamour properly in place. He had never thought he would do this kind of things, but here he was. He was going to kill someone. He had taken money and was now going to kill someone. Like a bloody cheap assassin. And the funny thing was he didn't feel sorry at all. He was actually more interested in the killing than the money, and that worried him just a tiny bit.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Tom found him again and wrapped his thin arms around Alexander's middle. Abraxas chuckled while the older teen sighed and untangled himself once more. This time he got up from the bed and said:

"I'm going to shower before I head out."

"Where are you going?"

"Some errands to do", Alexander replied. "It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"You're really secretive about what you do", the blonde pointed out.

He saw how the raven-haired teen tensed up and held his breath. Had he said too much? Alexander was still turned away when he said:

"It's because I don't want you guys in trouble."

"Wha…?"

Alexander had already left, leaving a speechless Abraxas behind.

-o-

Alexander slipped into the bathroom and quickly changed his robes with a snap of his fingers. He was getting better at doing wandless magic for each passing day. Custos said it had to do with the Stone of Time.

The teen took a few moments to look at his left hand. The Stone was pulsing, sending out a comforting warmth to Alexander's mending heart.

"Eternal life, huh?" he said to the small stone. "You sure know how to create trouble, Alex…"

He did not know when he started to speak about himself as Alex, even when he was alone. It was like Harry Potter was dead. No… Harry Potter was, is, and will forever be dead.

In the next moment Alexander felt a blinding pain in his forehead and passed out.

-o-

**Year 1996, Riddle Manor**

Lucius snapped his head up as he heard a blood-hurling scream. He looked over at his friend, Severus, and saw the potions master paler than usual. They abandoned the books they were reading and rushed to get to Voldemort.

They found him lying on the floor, screaming his throat raw. His red eyes were wide-open but unseeing. He was clutching his head, clawing at his forehead with his long fingers and blood had already started to flow out. His body was moving violently, almost against his own will. Not even Nagini could come closer and comfort him as she always did.

The two reacted immediately and moved to pin down their lord to the floor. Severus pulled the hands away while Lucius secured his upper body. Voldemort began hissing, rolling his head back and forth like a maniac. Suddenly his body went still. He was limp in their embraces and for a moment both Severus and Lucius thought he was dead. Then his eyes snapped open, but they weren't red. They were brown; his original eye colour that his old friend Alexander had said fitted him perfectly. The pearly white snake slowly came up to rest her head against his chest, her hissing calming him down instantly. Voldemort opened his mouth and asked into nothingness:

"What did you do to Potter, Alex?"

-o-

Alexander woke up and staggered up. He took a look in the mirror and gaped.

There was no scar anymore. He knew that, because he had cancelled the glamour before he got that strange attack. The skin was smooth and he felt nothing that resembled the old lightning-shaped scar. Usually he always felt the tiniest pressure on his mind where Voldemort was but now it was gone. His mind felt more clear than ever and he felt stronger. Unconsciously a grin spread across Alexander's face.

He had done it.

He had killed Harry Potter.

He had killed himself.

-o-

Once upon a time there was a wizard named Gram Johnson. He was chief of the Auror Department and very important in the war against Grindelwald. He also happened to be good-looking, have a gorgeous wife and a cute son. Shortly said, Gram Johnson was perfect.

But he also happened to be an old Hufflepuff and hated Slytherin or other people with ties to the Dark families with a passion. He gave the Malfoys a hard time, liked to raid the Parkinson family and accusing Hammond Crabbe for things he had never done. Therefore, he was an eyesore to the Dark families. This was the reason why Alexander was knocking on his door. The man was going to die by the teen's hand.

"Come in!"

The raven-haired teen entered, though looking entirely different. He had long, brown hair and obsidian eyes. His robes were a dark purple colour and his boots made no sound. Gram looked up and frowned at the newcomer.

"Haven't seen you here", he said good-naturally of course. He sensed no evil coming from the brunette.

"You are Gram Johnson?"

The man's eyebrow twitched. Had the man ever read the sign outside before stepping in?

"Who else?" Gram snapped. "What do you want?"

"Just making sure."

Alexander turned and magically locked the door. Now the Auror got up and said:

"What are you doing? Get out!"

"Would you like to be accused of something you never did?" Alexander asked softly. "Would you like your child, your son, to be hated by others? Would you like having strangers come into you home, and demanding you to allow them access to everything you own?"

"Of course not! Why are you talking about this?"

"That is what you do", the teen said quietly. "You make others suffer, and you don't care because they are considered dark."

"Dark families deserve the humiliation!" Gram said. "If that was all, then leave!"

"I have a job to do, and a reputation to keep", Alexander lied and pulled out his wand. "I do nothing half-hearted or leave it unfinished. Gram Johnson, I was sent here to kill you."

Gram was speechless at first but then found himself:

"Who asked you to do this? And for what? Are you looking for money? I have money; just tell me who asked you and I'll let you go free with money."

"I have no need for money", Alexander said icily, partly true, and enjoyed the fear that was written across the man's face.

"Then why?" Gram asked.

Alexander grinned like a maniac.

"Because I want to kill."

-o-

Alexander slipped unnoticed out from the Ministry and quickly moved to Diagon Alley. There he changed back and let the hood down. People only saw him as a teenager free from his parents for once. The raven-haired teen stepped into a bookstore, hoping to find something interesting to read before he would go to Gringotts and put his money into his vault. And then go to the jewellery shop in Diagon Alley and sell the ring he had found at Hogwarts before the Christmas break.

-o-

"Alex, are you alright?"

Alexander jumped as Cassiopeia almost hugged him to death and managed to get out:

"What? Of… course I'm… aa-alright… Ouch, that hurts!"

The woman, however, didn't let him go and continued:

"You were in Diagon Alley so you must know! Gram Johnson, the chief of the Auror Department was murdered!"

Alexander widened his eyes. He was getting rather good playing.

"What?" he said weakly. "True, I was in Diagon Alley but then I went to Gringotts… I didn't hear anything. And why do you ask if I'm alright?"

"Because the killer is still loose! He could've been right next to you!"

"You're overreacting, my dear", came Lucus' voice. "We don't loose anything with Gram dead, so don't make it such a big deal."

"I don't care about Gram!" Cassiopeia snapped. "But they will blame us!"

"They don't have any proof", Lucus said. "Besides, we know we didn't do anything. I asked around, and others were shocked over the news as well."

"I think you can let me go, Mrs Malfoy."

Blushing, the woman let go of the teen who was then hugged by Tom. The boy looked up at him, eyes giving Alexander a silent question:

'Did you kill him?'

It seemed like the raven-haired teen must have answered in some way, because Tom's eyes widened and he burrowed his head into Alexander's chest. The arms around his waist tightened. Abraxas came up and looked at him.

"Well, we have to hurry", Lucus said. "They wanted us at the Ministry. Cassiopeia, your cape please. Alexander, watch out for the younger ones?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy."

The two adults left and the silence was deafening. Finally the blonde asked:

"Was killing Gram Johnson one of your errands?"

Alexander looked down but nodded. Tom burst out in tears and said:

"They will throw you into Azkaban and I'll never see you again!"

"We went through this once already", Alexander said with a smile. "If I'm thrown in there, you are the one who will let me out."

"This isn't a joke!" the brown-haired boy said and looked up at the teen. "Torturing people is one thing, killing a Ministry wizard is another!"

Alexander smiled sadly but did not offer any explanation. Abraxas stared at his friend, who was now a killer. And he could not bring himself to hate the raven-haired teen. Instead, he wanted to thank him.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter five, sorry for the wait! I just couldn't find inspiration to this chapter until earlier this day! And still the ending was kinda lame! Oh god, I'm so ashamed!

Chapter six: Aurors comes to Hogwarts after Christmas break. Alexander gets bolder, and more dangerous (for his enemies of course). Another Quidditch game, maybe an incident there. Who knows?

I will try bringing that chapter to you guys quicker. I feel so lousy for not updating earlier! Forgive me!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: There was one person important to the Dark Lord in the past. His name was Alexander Viator. But who was he, if not our own Harry Potter? Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Flashback _

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the wait!

-o-

**Chapter Six**

"There are Aurors onboard!"

Alexander startled at Tom's voice and had a look himself. True; there were a few wizards and witches in formal robes walking back and forth.

"Why are they on the train?" Abraxas asked with a frown. "Are they going to Hogwarts as well?"

"They're here because of the murder."

They turned to look at Theo and he gave them a small smile.

"They haven't given us Slytherins a moment to breath", the seventh year said. "People said it was we who gave the order."

Alexander succeeded in looking indifferent and even the two other refrained themselves to look at the raven-haired teen.

"Do they know anything about the killer?" Alexander asked.

"Not much", Theo confessed as they sat down in the compartment again. "All they know is that he seemed to be skilled to hide his magic completely and that his wand-type was unknown, or rather, superior to anyone else's."

Alexander already knew why; the wand had been made in the future and was even rare then. It had been made by a material the wand-maker had said to be the essence of life itself, and that the wand's owner would surely become immortal. Well, the man had been right in a way. Alexander was immortal, whether he liked it or not. Damn stone.

"Alex? You're spacing out on us."

"Eh? Sorry", the teen said. "Just thinking about what you said about the wand."

"Kinda cool though", Theo said. "I want to be a wand-maker; some say the wand displays who the owner is. That's cool."

"Sounds strange", Tom said with a frown.

Alexander said nothing.

-o-

"As you can see, the death of Gram Johnson, may his soul rest in peace, have caused us to tighten our security. Aurors will stay here with us until the killer has been discovered."

Alexander stared at the headmaster with a blank face. Would they be able to capture him? He didn't think so, but it was alright to be worried, right?

"Alex", Theo said after a while. "Thanks for the gift."

"Did you enjoy it?" the teen said.

"How did you know I liked wand-making? I've never said anything until today on the train."

"You mentioned briefly", Alexander said with a tilt of his head. "During a Hogsmeade weekend."

"I did?" Theo said, looking confused.

"Yes you did", the raven-haired teen deadpanned.

-o-

-Master, move-, Nagini whined.

Alexander growled and looked up from his pillow. This better be good…

"Why?" he snapped.

-Because I'm cold and the floor is hard and I'm freezing, Maaaaster.-

Alexander's eyebrow twitched.

"Nagini, you woke me up for that? You could just come up, you spoiled snake!"

-But Master would've been startled and you would've attacked me and it's really cold on the floor… Master?-

Alexander gritted his teeth, threw the covers up and snapped:

-Quit your nagging and get up here before I kill you!-

The snake happily slithered up, ignoring the empty threat and curled around the raven-haired teen. He sighed and moved down underneath the covers again, feeling her cool skin against his own. He yawned and let her absents mumblings lull him to sleep.

-o-

During the weeks to come, Alexander began to grow restless. His magic was resisting, wanting to break out, to attack and to kill, to do _anything_ beside waiting now when he finally had it. The desire was so grave that he almost fainted with the efforts of pushing the power back every time. One of these attacks came when he was going to Charms with Parkinson. He suddenly grabbed onto the wall, and leaned heavily against it as the magic made another try to get out. His magic had also been severely disturbed during the time-travel and was now expanding too fast for Alexander's body to adjust. Parkinson stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong, Alex?" he said worriedly as he put a hand on the teen's shoulder. He pulled it back immediately though, feeling the heat that was radiating from the teen and two Aurors ran up to them.

"What's going on?" one of them sneered, seeing they were both Slytherins.

"He's burning up!" Parkinson snapped at them. "I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing."

Alexander felt his heart beginning to pound frantically to keep up with his magic, and his vision blurred. He stumbled, and now the Aurors looked worriedly at him. Parkinson noticed that the teen's pupils dilated and moved to catch Alexander as all colour left his face and blood dripped down from his nose. The raven-haired teen wasn't even aware he lost his balance.

-o-

Tom squirmed uncomfortably on the chair, but refused to move. He watched as Madam Kimberly did her scans and felt hopeful as she brightened.

"His magic has made a full recovery", she announced, putting away her wand and checking for a fever. "He should be waking up just in time for dinner."

"Really?" Abraxas said as he put away the book on charms he had been pretending to read.

"Yes", the witch said, standing up fully. "He truly is extraordinary; other children would need several weeks to get this far and he accomplished this in only four days!"

She put out a few potions that she ordered them to give their friend when he woke up, and told them she would summon some dinner for them as they seemed rooted to the bed. They accepted with smiles on their faces, making her a bit confused about their behaviour since Slytherins rarely smiled at her. Or at anyone for that matter. Soon another patient demanded her presence, and she left Alexander's bed, leaving three relieved Slytherins behind.

Theo, Abraxas and Tom had been thrown into panic as Parkinson had rushed inside the Great Hall and nearly screamed out that there was something seriously wrong with Alexander. They had come up to the Infirmary only to see a team of healers from St Mungo screaming out orders while trying to calm Alexander down.

Said teen had been thrashing around on the bed, magic coming off him in waves. His body had moved up like in a bow, and there was one healer pushing on his chest to get him down onto the bed again while trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. The three Slytherins had been spotted by one of the healers but hadn't been thrown out. Instead they had tried to help the healers in any way. It had taken the healers several hours to be able to calm the magic down, since nothing they thought of worked and the teen had dropped into a healing coma immediately after that.

A groan brought them from their musing and they all moved closer. Tom shone up happily as Alexander's icy blue eyes blinked drowsily. He leapt up onto the bed and whispered:

"Alex!"

"Mmm…" The teen groaned as he tried to move but Theo stopped him.

"Don't move around", he said with a small smile. "Your magic went crazy."

Alexander stared at him.

"Say again?" he said weakly.

"Your magic went crazy and you nearly died because of it", the oldest of them said.

"I… nearly died?"

"Yeah, and you almost gave Parkinson a heart-attack", Abraxas said. "Then you proceeded with scaring us to death, and most of the Slytherin house."

Alexander tried to move again and said when he met Theo's glare:

"My back hurts."

"Oh", the seventh year said dumbly. "Madam Kimberly, can I move a bit on Alex? His back hurts."

The witch nodded and Theo proceeded to turn him carefully. Alexander gasped at the pain it brought and Abraxas gently squeezed his hip through the blanket. Tom was still sitting on the bed, threading his fingers through the raven-haired teen's hair. Theo and the blonde busied themselves with making their fellow Slytherin as comfortable as possible while Tom took up the duty of helping Alexander drinking the potions. Soon the pain he had felt went back to become a dull aching to his relief.

The medic witch came over to them after a few minutes and asked briskly:

"How are you doing, Mr Viator?"

"Tired", the teen replied quietly and looked on as she made one of her scans. He found the light coming from the wand fascinating, and blinking as he realized his own thoughts. Fascinating? When the hell did he find lights from a wand fascinating?

"No pain?"

"Aah, the wonders of potions", Alexander replied dreamily, feeling giddy and making her laugh despite the situation.

"Making you a bit groggy as well I see", she said and took his pulse. He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'A bit?' She chuckled at him and continued, "Nice and steady, not like the race I heard when you were brought in. Any explanation why your magic decided going out of control?"

"No idea", he said and thought for a while. "I had one when I was twelve, but not as severe."

He was not lying; when he had been walking to Transfiguration in his second year he had a similar attack. He had only found out before he was thrown into the past that attack when he was twelve had been because his magic made a revolt against some sort of seal, put there by his parents. Why, he had no idea.

"Why did that one occur?" she asked and he found no point in lying.

"Because it did not like a seal someone had put on me when I was very little", he replied calmly.

Her eyes widened.

"Someone put a seal on you as a new-born?" Madam Kimberly asked seriously.

"I think it may have been because I had large magic reserves, too large for my own body", Alexander said, eyes drooping. "Maybe it was the same now."

"Maybe", the witch agreed. "Are you up for some dinner, or do you rather want to sleep?"

An on cue, his stomach growled and he blushed a bit. He moved his head underneath the blankets and the witch looked at him in amusement.

"Dinner then", Madam Kimberly said, laughing. "Boys, I'll conjure a table for the three of you so you can give Mr Viator some company."

The three Slytherins happily ate, another strange for the healer to see, while Alexander was helped to a sitting position by the two medics. Poppy looked at him worriedly as he nearly bit his lip bloody but Madam Kimberly said:

"You're soon there, Alexander. Just a bit more and then you can relax."

He finally succeeded and relaxed against the pillows, his face pale and sweating.

"Why am I this weak?" he asked the medic as she helped him eat.

"Your magic is adjusting, and it's a bit painful", the woman said, taking great care to not force him doing anything. "Your muscles have cramped down as well, so it will take a while to stretch them out fully."

Alexander began feeling very tired after only a few spoonfuls of porridge, but Madam Kimberly said it was a huge progress. Lying down was slightly more easy than getting up but he still sighed in relief as he had been put in a comfortable position. She patted his back gently, waiting for him to fall asleep once more. He found himself caving to her gentle movements. Once he was asleep, she ran a scan over him again. Satisfied that he wasn't injured any further, she walked back to her office with Poppy behind her.

Tom finished eating first and gently sat down on the bed, looking around before pulling out a small snake and enlarging it. Nagini huffed at the boy and moved to curl up next to her master. Alexander didn't even notice.

-o-

It took Alexander one week before he was even allowed getting out from bed. Abraxas was the one seeing him for the first time.

"I see you're doing better", the Malfoy said with a huge smile as Alexander looked up.

He was still leaning against the bed, but hey, he was standing. He flashed a quick smile and said:

"Yeah. Do you mind if I lean on you?"

"Of course not", the blonde said. "Just let me put away the bag."

"He's not walking out from the Infirmary!" came Madam Kimberly's stern voice from her office.

"I was planning to the window facing the lake", Alexander offered.

She stuck her head out, watched how far it was and nodded her approval before disappearing again. Abraxas laughed a bit before letting the raven-haired teen slide one arm on his shoulders. His own automatically settled around Alexander's waist gently and they made their way to said window. The teen was stumbling a bit but Abraxas held him up.

After another week, Alexander was declared healthy enough to go back to classes. Many people stared at him during breakfast, the news about him running amok in the castle. Alexander muttered darkly as he stabbed at his breakfast. Tom was nearly leaning against him fully, one of his thin hands clutching a bit of his robe.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to the boy.

"You nearly died", Tom said.

"But I didn't in the end."

"Nearly died is enough. I don't want you to die, ever!"

Alexander looked at the boy and said:

"I won't die until I myself want to."

The brown-haired boy looked up with his brown eyes shining a bit brightly.

"Don't start crying on me", Alexander said with a frown. "I'm not going to die."

"Promise?"

Alexander rolled his eyes, but Tom's eyes made him reply:

"Promise. Now eat, you midget."

-o-

**Year 1996, Riddle Manor**

Voldemort kept on twisting on the necklace he had on him, deep in thought. He remembered when Alexander had told him that he was not going to die until he himself wanted to. At that time, the Dark Lord had taken it seriously being the small boy he was. As he grew older, and bitter, he thought that Alexander had just told him a shit load of crap.

But now, he was willing to believe that childish claim his best friend, and a person he considered brother, had said.

-o-

Alexander groaned a bit as he sat down on one of hard benches on the Quidditch stances. His body hadn't done a full recovery but he needed it at full recovery for the job he was going to do.

He had decided if his magic wanted to be used, so be it. He had already arranged two assassinations he would do over the next week. The people who had hired him hadn't even bothered with the fact he was a student. How to get out of the castle was fairly simple; he would just use a less legal charm on himself and Apparate as soon as he was outside the wards around Hogwarts. How to get back into the castle? He just had to wish he was lucky so that no one was notified.

"Alex? You're spacing out on us." Abraxas sounded more amused than angry though.

The raven-haired teen looked at them and replied:

"Why did you have to drag me out here anyway? I wanted a nap."

"You can get your nap here", Theo said, having positioned himself so that Alexander could simply lean on him. Which the teen did. "Oof, no need to be so forceful!"

"That's for not letting me take my nap", Alexander growled before putting his head on Theo's shoulder. Theo laughed and pulled his cloak around them.

Tom glared at the Auror standing just a bit away and who seemed to sneer at the two of them. The Auror raised an eyebrow at the boy, but quickly moved away as the blonde Malfoy joined him. Abraxas then turned his attention to Alexander and Theo and the oldest of them chuckled silently.

"He's asleep", he informed them. "Here, someone take Nagini."

The pearly white snake _did_ not like being pulled out in the cold February-air but sighed contently as Tom gave her refugee underneath his cloak. The game began but Theo had thrown a silencing spell around Alexander so the teen didn't wake up.

-o-

When the match was at the hardest, a sudden explosion at the Ravenclaw stand made the whole ground shake. Alexander sat up, startled and the silencing spell broke. Screams echoed around him and chaos was released. He was pulled up by Theo, but the next explosion made them crash to the floor.

"Alex! Theo!"

Parkinson pulled away Alex from the seventh year, who was helped up by two of his year-mates.

"Merlin's beard, you're bleeding pretty heavily, Alex", Parkinson mumbled and pressed a hand against the raven-haired teen's right temple.

"We need to get out of here", Theo said, his hand shaking slightly as he ran it through his hair. "Can he walk?"

Alexander was pulled up and seemed to wake up.

"Hey, pretty one", the seventh year said, "back with us?"

Alexander had time to growl at the nickname before they began to move out, along with some panicked Slytherins. The Aurors had run over to where the explosions had occurred so the Slytherins were alone.

"Where's Tom and Abraxas?" Alexander asked, not aware of the blood rushing out from his wound.

"They're over with McNair and Crabbe", Theo said, pressing his hand against the wound on his younger friend. "You always recognize a Malfoy."

The raven-haired teen smiled weakly at that; he had always been able to recognize Draco and Lucius because of the hair.

The smile vanished as he felt the stand shake. Theo looked around and Parkinson looked down. They had no time to react before their stand also exploded.

-o-

His limbs felt heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright and he shut them with a groan.

"Mr Viator", came Madam Kimberly's voice. "Mr Viator, can you open your eyes for me?"

Said teen groaned again and turned away from her voice. Dammit, he wanted to sleep.

"Alexander", she said, his first name always slipping past her tongue before she could stop it. "Alexander, do you think you can open your eyes for me? I've closed the curtains."

The raven-haired teen seemed to think about it and finally peered one icy blue eye open. Seeing no irritating light, Alexander blinked his eyes open.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Grindelwald succeeded charming the stands to explode, no idea how he got onto the grounds though", the medic witch said. "You, Mr Nott and Mr Parkinson were few of the lucky ones."

"Lucky ones?"

"You were in the middle of the explosion, and you survived", Madam Kimberly said as she ran her wand over his body. "You had a deep wound on your temple, but that's already healed. You may have a headache and a sensitivity to light for a few days. Now I believe there are two people anxious to meet you."

She moved away with a smile, revealing Tom and Abraxas. Alexander sat up with a small smile and said:

"Hi."

"You like to scare us, don't you?" the Malfoy said weakly. "I thought I was going to kill those Hufflepuffs who didn't move away when I wanted to get through."

"Nagini hasn't stopped hissing at anyone of us", Tom said. "She was so upset she didn't even let me comfort her."

"Ah, shit", the teen said. "She must think I'm doing this on purpose or something."

"Hey, have you forgotten us, pretty one?"

Alexander turned and looked at the winking Theo. He had a bandage covering his left eye and shrugged when the raven-haired teen stared at it.

"She said I might be blind on the eye", he said quietly. "Other than that, I'm fine."

"You're going to loose your eye?" Abraxas asked with wide eyes.

"Dunno", Theo said. "How about you, pretty one?"

"Don't call me that", Alexander protested weakly.

"I call you that if I want to", the seventh year said, moving to get up. His feet touched the ground and he cursed the cold stone. He walked over to Alexander and sat down on the bed there.

"Where's John?" the raven-haired teen said.

"Taking some shut-eye", Theo said. "He had a few scratches, but he's fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"You didn't look too good even before the explosion."

"I was disoriented, okay?"

Theo smiled at him and touched a hand to the raven-haired teen's temple.

"That hurts", Alexander supplied.

"Sorry", the teen said. "Well, wasn't that an interesting game? Slytherin won by the way."

-o-

The security tightened even further but Alexander managed to sneak out and get his jobs done. However, he let the people know he was in school and it was at the moment heavily guarded. They made sure only to contact him when they wanted something big done.

Theo ended up losing his colour-seeing on his left eye but with the help of a spell he gained most of that back. That didn't mean he had full eye-sight, and now suffered a bit of a blind spot on his left side.

All in all, ten students had lost their lives during that attack, making parents worried and wanting to bring their children home. The headmaster tried to assure the parents that Hogwarts was safe, but in the meantime he neglected making sure everyone was alright. The Gryffindors saw this as their chance to harass the Slytherins.

"They got Walburga", Abraxas said quietly as he sat down at lunch in the Great Hall one week after the explosions.

"How is she?" Alexander asked.

"She got half of her face burned pretty badly, but Madam Kimberly said she was going to be alright."

The raven-haired teen looked over at the Gryffindor table, once more wondering how the hell he had been in that house. Of course, he had been a brat with no knowledge about anything or anyone.

"This can't continue", he said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I'm meaning there are some things that need to be done."

"Are you going to…?"

"Not all things needs to be solved with torture, Tom", Alexander said with a feral grin. Theo laughed nervously while Tom and Abraxas stared.

Tbc…

* * *

Chapter six done!

Chapter seven: What is Alexander planning? Dunno, but maybe it'll be a short chapter.

Until next time,

Ja,

Tiro


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: There was one person important to the Dark Lord in the past. His name was Alexander Viator. But who was he, if not our own Harry Potter? Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None, if you don't count I mention one in this chapter.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Flashback _

Thanks for all the reviews! /happy smile

-o-

**Chapter Seven**

The headmaster rested his head in his hands, peering up at Madam Kimberly's face.

"Well?" she said.

"Well", he echoed weakly.

"Twenty Slytherins. Twenty!" she roared, making the portraits wince at her tone. "How can you let the Gryffindors do this?"

"I'm trying to stop it", Dippet said. "Albus says that the Gryffindors isn't doing anything, so I've appointed Horace to check it out along with you."

"Me?"

"Yes", the man said and looked at her. "You are allowed to investigate who made this."

She looked a bit uncertain before smiling briefly.

"How is Miss Black?" Dippet asked softly as she was about to leave.

"Still asleep", the medic-witch said. "I think I will wake her up tomorrow, so she is well-rested. I suggest you do something about this really soon. Or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Alexander is acting strangely", Madam Kimberly said quietly. "I do not know if it means a good or bad thing, but I want you to keep him away from trouble."

The headmaster nodded; he may have failed keeping Alexander from the dark, but he would do everything in his power to keep the teen safe. He had no idea why he did that but it was something about the teen that had captured him.

-o-

Bloody Baron looked at the raven-haired teen in surprise. Alexander looked back calmly.

"You are out late tonight", the ghost finally said.

"That I am", Alexander replied and looked out from the Astronomy Tower again. "I happen to like it here."

"And what makes you like it here, when you should be at bed and asleep?"

"It keeps the nightmares away."

The ghost floated over to him but Alexander hardly noticed.

"Is there something wrong?" Bloody Baron finally asked.

"Everything is wrong", the teen replied. "I hate the Gryffindors because they hurt people without getting any punishment."

"It seems like Sir Nicolas likes to remind me of that", the ghost said. "But what can we do? We are not very popular in this school."

"Salazar Slytherin was a part of the other Founders, and one of the people who built Hogwarts. Just because he cared more about purebloods doesn't make him evil."

"True, but he said it was alright to kill Muggleborns. What are you going to do about that?"

"I knew a Muggleborn once", Alexander said. "And she betrayed me to get respected. She considered being a part of everything, both magical and Muggle, was better than keeping a friend. That's what Muggleborns are; they do anything to get respected."

This was lies, because every Muggleborn was not like this but Hermione had been a bit like that and Alexander had a hard time forgiving her. The teen looked at the ghost and said:

"I'm going back now."

"Alright. I will follow you."

"I don't need a watcher."

"I do not watch, I follow. You can run from me if you so wish."

Alexander looked at the ghost and said quietly:

"At least you are honest."

Bloody Baron looked at the raven-haired teen for so long that the teen got uncomfortable. Then he said:

"What made you hate everything so much?"

The teen looked at the ghost.

"The true side of a human made me this", Alexander replied. "What we really do is hate and betray each other. Even if we claim we love each other, we don't."

"You seem not to believe your own words."

"That was what I believed in the beginning, before I met Tom, Abraxas, Theo… everyone who now are my friends. I believed that hatred was the only emotion I would be able to feel when I grew up but now…"

The Baron looked at him, then smiled and said:

"Seems like Slytherin is good for your soul, young one."

"The Hat said so too", Alexander said as he walked down the stairs, the ghost floating beside him. "It said my heart's betrayal would be healed by my new friends."

"Was it right?"

Alexander was quiet, and then he softly replied:

"I believe so."

-o-

"How in Merlin's name did you get in here?"

Tom looked up innocently at Alexander before snuggling down again.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" Alexander snapped. "I live in the sixth-years dorm, you in second-year. Now how did you get in here?"

"I walked inside."

"The truth."

"Nagini helped me", the boy said, clinging to Alexander's waist stubbornly.

"That bloody snake. So that's why she's on the floor."

-I had no wish to get punished in any way by you in the morning, thank you very much-, Nagini replied. -The boy just wanted to see you, Master.-

Tom looked pleadingly up at him. Alexander sighed and laid down again, Tom happily squirming around.

"Stop moving, or I'll throw you at John. And let me tell you, he hates surprises."

"Got it!"

-o-

"You're unusually clingy these days."

Tom looked up from his homework to look at Alexander. They were seated in the library, in the back where no one would bugger them. Abraxas and Theo had classes, so they were alone. Well, except for the librarian but she left them alone since they didn't create chaos.

"I'm not", Tom said and turned back to his work.

"I heard a lie."

"I'm not clingy!"

"Right, and I'm a Light wizard that admires Albus Dumbledore, Tom. The truth?"

Tom shrugged, and Alexander's eyebrow twitched.

"A vocal answer, please", he said and looked at the boy.

"I dunno why. I just want to… No one has ever allowed me before."

"Listen Tom", the raven-haired teen said and leaned forward. "I don't mind you being clingy, but you need to learn you can't be that all the time. I'm not here so you can cling on me."

"But you're like my big brother, and it always feels like you're going away!"

"Wha…?"

"Every night you go out from the common room, to the Astronomy Tower or wherever, it feels like you'll never come back!"

"How did you know I wasn't in the common room?"

"I followed you once. You talked to the Bloody Baron for over an hour."

Alexander stared at the boy, who now bowed his head in shame.

"I'm not going to leave you", the teen said and Tom looked up. "Listen, I'm not going to leave you. The necklace I gave you, do you have it on?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No matter if I'm gone in body, my heart will always be with you, little brother, in that necklace."

Tom stared at him with wide eyes, then clutched the necklace hard.

"Promise?"

"Again with your promises?" Alexander said with a laugh.

"Promise me!"

"Alright, alright, I promise. I'll never leave you, even though you are a bloody brat."

Tom shouted, Alexander laughed and the librarian sighed.

-o-

Alexander thanked the gods that the Weasley twins weren't that careful about their notes about pranks. Combine the pranks with some painful curses, and you got a plan against the Gryffindors. Alright, that sounded like torture but the curse was only to last a few seconds so it was alright. Of course he had to include some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well, and maybe infuse one on himself and some volunteers from Slytherin. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed some partner in crimes. And there were two perfect candidates for that.

"Huh? Playing a joke?"

"Not exactly a joke", Alexander said. "Several ones, and quite painful."

The girl with violet hair looked at him. Her name was Carmilla Grahms, a fellow sixth-year Slytherin. She was one of the strangest girls you could find at Hogwarts; she had violet hair, pale eyes and she had a female lover, Millie Strovoski in sixth-year Ravenclaw.

"What are you planning?" she asked, though with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Making some people pay that they should never mess with Slytherin. Though they won't know that."

Carmilla looked at him and continued:

"Who are you planning to have indulged in this little thing?"

"The volunteers to the painful curses in Slytherin, you and hopefully Abel Kimmer from Ravenclaw."

"Why him?"

"Because I'm going to ask him to be a part of this."

-o-

Abel looked irritably at his fellow classmates and sighed. What was the bloody reason for his parents to put him here? He hated this place!

"Watch out, or else Dumbledore might notice something."

Abel snapped his head up and looked into icy blue eyes. Alexander Viator from Slytherin.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"He likes practicing his Legilimens on students", Alexander replied. "Or at least he loves doing it on me."

Abel's eyes widened. He knew about the teacher's ability but he never expected someone else to know!

"I know Occlumency", he replied coldly.

"I know that", Alexander said. "That's why I was going to ask you something."

"What?"

"How much do you want to see some people in pain?"

-o-

Carmilla and Abel looked at each other and Abel spoke first:

"Soo… how did you get into this plan?"

"I hate Gryffindors", Carmilla replied. "And you?"

"He knew I hated humans in general."

She looked at him, and with a sigh he continued:

"I'm a half-vampire, alright? It scares people so I don't tell them."

"It's okay. I'm fourth-Veela", she replied. He made a small 'Oh' and they were silent for a while.

"What do you think about Alexander?" he asked after a while.

"Definitely something wrong in his head", she said after only a moment. He stared at her and she continued, "Come on, who the hell would plan to 'prank' the Gryffindors by putting them under spells that are almost as worse as Crucio?"

"Well, I thank you for saying there's something wrong in my head."

They whipped around to look at him. The icy blue eyes appeared even colder in the dark. Alexander smiled lightly and said:

"I've been hearing I'm crazy for a couple of years now, so I'm not upset. And don't try to deny that you don't like my plan."

"I won't deny it", Carmilla said. "I'm just saying you're risking a lot on this. You can get into Azkaban for this."

"Well, I haven't been discovered so far", he said with a small laugh. Carmilla and Abel looked strangely at him.

"What do you mean?" Abel asked.

"I wasn't shipped off there after torturing Potter", the teen said and sat down. They were in an unused classroom with heavy silencing charms placed upon it as well as a few charms that would keep everyone away from the room.

Now both of them were staring with their jaws dropped. Alexander looked at them and continued:

"No one knows who killed Graham Johnson, except for me. Of course, now you know who did it but I'm sure you won't tell anyone."

"Why are you telling us all this?"

"It's called sharing secrets", Alexander said. "I don't mind sharing my secrets with you, and I won't force you sharing your secrets with me."

Abel looked at him for a long time, then broke into a smile.

"You really are something else", he said. Carmilla agreed. "Alright, Alexander. Spill the plan."

-o-

**Year 1996, Hogwarts **

Dumbledore paced his office, unable to relax. Viator! That damn name, associated with Harry Potter! What had young Harry gone into, having a Viator as a friend? He remembered when he had heard it on the day of Sirius' will-reading:

_Thousands thoughts flashed in his mind when that name was uttered. The teen that had looked at him with mistrust. The chilling eyes, worse than any Legilimens-user and that crazy smile… Dumbledore remembered everything like it was yesterday. The teen's hatred against Gryffindors, or any Light wizard for that matter, the loathing those eyes sent him when the wizard had tried Legilimens on him. A frightening child with a frightening mind, and a very deadly enemy for the Light. Too dangerous to be left alive._

_Dumbledore himself had never liked Alexander Viator, and after being put into Slytherin the teen had gone nothing but downhill. The incident with Harold and the Veritaserum; those eyes had shown the madness within the soul of that broken child. And now there was a new Viator, and Harry was deeply involved. Merlin help them all._

He needed to find Harry quickly, and immediately think up some lies about the Viator man, whoever he might be. Crazy maybe? Escaped from St Mungo? Or even better, escaped from Azkaban, crazier than Bellatrix Lestrange! Yes, that sounded good. Now he just needed to find little Harry and manipulate him back into the boy Dumbledore wanted.

-o-

"You are truly and utterly evil."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I didn't mean it in any other way", Carmilla said with a smile. "But what we are planning is torture, you know?"

"No it's not", Alexander said. "A few seconds it's not torture."

"You're going to have it on you yourself", Abel said. "Isn't that a bit too painful?"

"Nope!" the teen said cheerfully. "I've already been tortured with Crucio when I was fourteen, so this'll be a piece of cake!"

Abel and Carmilla stared at him and he continued:

"It was an accident."

"Accident?" the half-vampire asked. "Are you crazy?"

"No, that was when I was fifteen", the raven-haired teen replied.

-o-

It was just an ordinary Saturday at breakfast. The Great Hall was crowded with students. Alexander counted the seconds, just like he had done at Halloween when he let Potter go. As usual, the timing was right.

Laughter broke out as a Huffplepuff's hair turned bright pink. A moment later a Gryffindor screamed in pain, and the hall was in chaos.

Students fell off their chairs, either by pain or because they could not sit. Alexander felt the curse come and bit his lip bloody. A few seats from him, Carmilla did the same but the scream tore out from her throat after a while. Tom and Abraxas looked terrified at him, but saw his faint smile before he fell down. They looked at each other, and then at the chaos. The major one was by the Gryffindor table.

They shared the same thought:

'Had Alexander done this all by himself?'

-o-

"You big idiot!"

Alexander smiled at the fuming Tom and said:

"May I ask why you call me that?"

"Because you are one! What you did was torture!"

"No it wasn't. Crucio is ten times worse", the raven-haired teen replied. "Believe me, I know."

"Why did you do it?" the boy asked.

"Because the Gryffindors will learn", Alexander said. "They knew it was something that could happen anytime to anyone, but they will also know it was more directed towards them than anyone."

"And…?"

"They will be more careful", the raven-haired teen said with a smile.

"But you let yourself be in pain because of that!"

They were currently in Alexander's dorm; he had been released from the Infirmary like many other students. Tom was curled up against him, and Nagini was resting on his outstretched legs. Abraxas was with one of the younger students who had flaming red hair (her original colour was blonde) and tried to help her get it away. Alexander shook his head at Tom and said:

"Sometimes, the pain is worth it."

"They will not change their views with us, or stop! We are still the Dark and they are the Light! They are still the good, and we are forever the evil!"

Alexander began to speak even before he could even think:

"There is no good and evil, Tom. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

Tom stared at him with wide eyes, and the teen realized he had just spoken Lord Voldemort's words.

Tbc…

* * *

Alright, strange chapter. A bit on the torture side was those pranks, but what the hell… Alex isn't the person who lets the Gryffindors off with a few pranks.

And don't worry; this isn't the last we've seen of Carmilla and Abel. They play a big part in the sequel to this fic.

And sadly, this fic is soon to come to its' end, but there will be a sequel. I promise you that.

Chapter eight: haven't really thought about it. I will soon finish this, so maybe next chapter will the second to the last. We'll see what I've written to chapter eight.

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth Behind Evil**

**Summary**: There was one person important to the Dark Lord in the past. His name was Alexander Viator. But who was he, if not our own Harry Potter? Time-travel fic.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Not many. Ah, Lucius was not captured or anything in the fight in the Ministry. He still walks around, free.

And, there will be Dumbledore bashing and generally some Gryffindor bashing as well.

Now I don't know the names of the old people, like their grandparents and that shit. I've only seen a few names that give me guidance so I'll make the other ones up.

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned the Harry Potter series, do you think Snape had died? No, so that means I don't own the books! They belong to Mrs Rowling alone, kapisch?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Flashback _

This is the last chapter on this story. Enjoy it.

-o-

**Chapter Eight**

The Gryffindors left pretty much everyone alone after those 'pranks' while the Aurors and the teachers worked overtime to figure out who did it. Dumbledore had immediately pointed out Alexander, but this time Dippet outright refused to even ask him. The Transfiguration had also apparently not seen Alexander in the same pain, the medic witch calmly informed, her face pale of fury.

Suspicions were directed towards Carmilla and Abel as well, but nothing could be proved. The three students were declared innocent.

-o-

"Tom? What are you doing?"

The boy looked up at Alexander, then back down at the parchment and shrugged. The teen sat down next to the boy and saw he had written Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Okay, I think I need a vocal answer for that."

"I don't want to be Tom forever," Tom replied sourly. "I want to have a cool name like you or Abraxas. Even Theo has a cool name."

"I think Tom is alright."

"It's Muggle! Completely Muggle!"

"Fine, don't shout. Alright, what are you planning?"

"Creating an alias from my real name. I want everyone in the Wizarding World to know my name."

The boy looked over the parchment again, thought for a while and then said:

"Mort?"

"Are you joking with me?" Alexander said. "Do you really want to be known as Mort for the rest of your life?"

"No."

"Alright, let me try."

The teen didn't need to try though. He could already see the name form. He dipped the quill in ink and wrote down the letter V. Tom looked on, waiting for the rest. The raven-haired teen pretended to think out several names in his head before he settled on one. It was no turning back; he had given the young Voldemort the beginning, and now he had to continue. He wrote it down.

"Voldemort?" Tom said, confused.

"Doesn't it sound good?" Alexander asked, a bit worried.

The boy tried the name a few more times and then said:

"Sounds good. But there are a lot of letters left."

"'I am' fits," Alexander said. "See? So that'll be 'I am Voldemort'."

"Yeah but we got four more…"

"Lord", Alexander said. "Lord of Tomorrow, Lord Voldemort. I am Lord Voldemort. That sounds pretty intimidating."

"I don't want to be a lord."

"Don't worry; it's just a title. And it fits. Lord of Tomorrow and Lord Voldemort. Next thing I know, you're aiming for world domination!"

Tom didn't seem to believe him, but Alexander knew better. Tom had achieved the goal of being known to the whole Wizarding World.

-o-

Dumbledore was fuming. That damn headmaster wouldn't listen on him! Alexander Viator had to be gone, or else he would become a Dark Lord! Didn't Dippet see that? Dumbledore hated the boy with his knowing smiles and cold eyes! He had to die!

Had to… but how? An Avada Kedavra? Should Dumbledore do it himself? He had to be provoked and Viator seemed to know better than provoke someone like the Transfiguration professor. But he found no other way to kill the boy than the killing curse.

The Transfiguration teacher snickered and began planning. Soon the boy would be gone and the world would be fine again. He, Albus Dumbledore, would never let the boy be greater than Grindelwald.

-o-

Alexander knew the time was closing in, and wondered just how he was going to 'die'. Custos had not told him who killed him and what killed him. All he knew was that he was going to be sent into the future again the moment the curse hit him. Or whatever would hit him.

Tom had once more snuck into his dorm, and the teen hadn't been able to fall asleep after the boy had wrapped his thin arms around the raven-haired time-traveller. Alexander sighed softly as he stroke Tom's brown locks. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this time, forever. He wanted to help this young boy achieve world domination. Lord of Tomorrow.

The teen felt Nagini come up onto the bed and she slithered over his still frame all until her head rested against his shoulder.

-Thinking again?- she asked quietly, nuzzling his neck.

-I need to ask you a favour-, Alexander said, looking at her. The snake waited. -I want you to take care of Tom if anything happens to me.-

-o-

**Year 1996, Riddle Manor**

Voldemort hadn't opened those few boxes from the time when he was in school in a very long time. Of course, he had been a spirit for fourteen years, but even before that he never wanted to look at them.

Now he found himself sitting cross-legged and on his way to open the first one. His long fingers grasped the lid and pulled it away. The dust flew through the air and Nagini sneezed, something very strange to come from a snake. But she was not the normal snake exactly.

-Serves you right for using my shoulder as your leaning-spot-, the man said softly to her.

-Oh, hush you-, Nagini hissed.

Voldemort chuckled and she rubbed her face against his robes to get the dust away. The Dark Lord looked down in the box for the first time in so many years, his throat tight and his body unwilling to move. He slowly picked up a robe, and unfolded it. Alexander's favourite robe, dark blue with silver buttons. He had never been able to destroy it, or even give it away. Voldemort tucked the robe against his chest and the pearly white snake came up to rest her head at his shoulder again.

-What's wrong?- she asked.

-Is he really back?- he said, looking at her with his now brown eyes.

Nagini looked at her master, the sweet little boy she had always liked. If snakes could smile, she would definitely do just that. She could feel it very clearly; she would always feel her old master's aura.

-Yes-, she hissed in delight. -He's back.-

The Dark Lord smiled a bit and turned back to the box. He picked out Alexander's old books, notes, quills and parchments. Suddenly, as he was picking out an old Potions book, a letter fell out from it. Voldemort stopped in his picking and looked at the letter. It was addressed to… Voldemort. It stood Voldemort, with Alexander's handwriting.

The man picked it up, and opened it. It was not much written on it, but it was still something:

_Be sure to stay home the 14th of August 1996. And tell Nagini I will not get happy to get squeezed to death._

_Your big brother,_

_Alex_

Voldemort stared. It was the eleventh today. In three days. He had to stop and think of all the things that had happened since the eight of August.

Eight of August: In the middle of a meeting, Voldemort had felt the link between himself and Harry Potter suddenly being pulled into almost nonexistent. There had been no pain, only an odd emptiness that the Dark Lord had not been able to figure out.

Ninth of August: The pain. Harry Potter most likely killed. He had regained some of his humanity, though having no idea why or how. All he knew was that Alexander must have killed Harry Potter. He could feel it, the haunting knowledge that his old friend had succeeded killing his worst enemy.

Tenth of August: A day of painful memories as he visited Abraxas' grave. He noticed someone had put an ivy flower on the grave, but he had no idea who. He had just sat there for two hours, before Nagini gently nudged him and told him it was time to go back. He had wished that day that Abraxas was still alive.

And now he was sitting and holding Alexander's things. He put the things back and moved on to the next box. The first thing he saw when he opened the lid was _it_. He had not thought of that necklace for a very long time. Voldemort picked it up and said quietly:

"Lord of Tomorrow… Lord Voldemort. How did you know that, Alex?"

-o-

Alexander stretched as he walked out from the room. Finally, exams over! He had done rather well despite his fears. He set out to find some dinner, and find Tom and Abraxas.

They were both in the Great Hall and waved him over. The teen went to them with long strides, saying hellos to different Slytherins along the way. He sent a small smile to Abel, and the half-vampire smirked. He plopped down between them and said:

"Alright, what's up with the happy faces?"

"Come on, school's over!" Tom said. "Now we get to relax for one week!"

"I thought you loved school", Alexander said, smiling.

"Yeah, but someone can actually get tired of it", the boy reminded.

"Alright, explanation accepted. You have the same excuse, Abraxas?"

"Yeah", the blonde said. "I really dread next year though."

"The OWLS?"

"Yeah."

"They're not that hard", Alexander said. "I just happened to have some bad teachers when I did the tests. Some Ministry people who had no idea what they were doing. Just study as you've done this year, and you'll be fine. Though I've heard rumours that the teachers here dump a lot of work on their students during fifth and seventh year."

"That's what you have to endure next year", the Malfoy said, laughing.

"Oh, lucky me", the blue-eyed teen said sarcastically. "What's wrong, Tom?"

"Is it true that in your third year you get permission to go to Hogsmeade if you have the permission?" the boy asked.

"Yeah", Abraxas said. "Worrying about that? They will accept, don't worry. Just tell them my parents are otherwise very happy to visit and adopt you in a second and torture the rest to death."

Tom giggled, and Alexander rolled his eyes. Suddenly a chill ran up his spine and the raven-haired teen looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was looking at him. Alexander narrowed his eyes, and the man smiled before looking away. The teen had not liked the smile.

'What are you trying to pull, you old man?'

-o-

The plans were made, and they were perfect. In a few days, Alexander Viator would die and everything would be under his control again. The world didn't need the boy; he was a danger to everything. He was leading young Tom Riddle to the Dark side, and Dumbledore wasn't going to allow that. Tom Riddle would be too strong if he was on the Dark side, so the Transfiguration teacher wanted him on the Light side. Otherwise, it would not go according to his plans.

-o-

Alexander knew the day had to come.

And yet when it did, it took him completely by surprise.

He had learned to take his most prized possessions with him at all time, just in case. And today he was happy he had done so.

The day began normally, with him waking up tangled up in the sheets with a disoriented snake who tried to find her way back out from the covers, cursing and muttering all the time. He had helped her out and she went hunting for a big and tasty mouse to feed on. He had taken a quick shower and dressed before John and Goyle had woken up. He then spent the next five minutes going through his stuff and put the most important things in his robe, shrunken of course.

Then he went to the common room. He never needed to wait more than ten minutes before Tom and Abraxas joined him. They had gone and eaten breakfast, then moving out into the sun for some relaxed time.

This time, however, was not going to be relaxed. And after this time, it would not be another one.

"Alexander Viator?"

The teen turned around to face an Auror. Behind him stood five more of them, all glaring at the raven-haired teen. If they thought he would be frightened, they were wrong. Immortality made Alexander a bit too sure of himself, and he knew that. And he loved every moment of it.

"Yes?" he replied, glaring back. The Aurors cowered but the head Auror continued:

"There is a teacher on the school who said himself to have proof that you tortured Harold Potter during last year. We are here to take you to the Ministry for questioning."

"I was questioned by the headmaster after that incident", Alexander said coldly. "With Veritaserum, and I had the headmaster as a witness."

"You could have been immune against the Veritaserum."

"I'm not", the teen snapped, "I can assure you that."

"Just come with us."

"I don't think so. You have no real proof, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't fight against them, Mr Viator."

Dumbledore stepped up and said:

"I'm positive you somehow escaped the serum and therefore you will be questioned by the Ministry. You are a legal adult, so therefore we have the right to take you there."

"Over my dead body", the raven-haired teen said, crossing his arms. His voice brought shivers to those around him. "I refuse to withstand the humiliation one more time. I never did anything of violent sort against Potter, even if he provoked me."

"Stop lying", the Transfiguration teacher said sweetly. "I know you don't want to end up in trouble, but this is just it. If you don't cooperate, they have to use force."

"Just try it."

This was it. Alexander could feel it.

"Take him away", the head Auror said to one of his co-workers.

"Wait a minute!"

They turned to look at Theo. He was glaring at them.

"You can't take a student away from here because of some unclear thing like that. Dumbledore saw it himself, when Alex was questioned. Or are you saying the headmaster is supporting torture?"

Gasps. Alexander stared at his friend, feeling grateful. They knew he had done it, and yet they still protected him.

"Yeah, that's right!" Abraxas said. "And then Dumbledore tried to kill him by pouring down a whole bottle of the serum in him! If you're going to arrest someone, arrest Dumbledore for trying to kill someone!"

More gasps. The wizard looked furious. Alexander turned to the Aurors and said:

"As I said, you have to kill me before you can move me from this place."

Dumbledore had enough. He whipped out his wand, directed it towards Alexander and screamed:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Shock made the teen's icy blue widen. Was he going to 'die' by that curse that had failed to kill him before? The green light came speeding towards him. People screamed. The Aurors rushed to get their wands out, to protect the teen. Alexander himself knew it would do nothing. He would 'die' today.

He looked over at Tom and Abraxas. They screamed, being held back by some older students. Alexander stretched out a hand, like reaching out. The curse hit him. Pain registered in his mind. His eyes widened, Tom could see the fine veins in the teen's eyes burst. The hand flexed, gripped air. In the next moment, his body dissolved to ashes and disappeared with the wind.

The only sound left was the wind blowing gently on this beautiful summer day. But only for a moment. A scream tore out from Tom Riddle:

"ALEX!"

The end

* * *

The end of my story, I hope you have enjoyed it.

The sequel should come up next week. Its' name: Friend of Lord Voldemort – check it out!

I'll see you soon,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
